Fallen
by KidHeart4
Summary: What would have happened if Heart had never become Lis? If she had never left her home? If she hadn't met Duke and the others and aided them on their mission? Taking place after the series finale of the Mighty Ducks find out what changes have occurred!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Twisted Wish?

Duke:  
Things had been rather quiet since Dragonus and his henchmen crashed into the ocean not long ago. We had won the championship on the ice and peace for the world off of it. Things should have felt pretty good then right?  
However there was a big thing lingering over all of us. Nosedive exclaimed so quite elegantly one afternoon, "I can't believe we're stuck here!"  
Our leader gave a sigh as he patted his brother's shoulder, "I know baby bro. I had hoped one day we could return home too."  
I shrugged at these words by this point.  
"Don't you care that we won't see our home again?" Nosedive questioned when he noticed my half interest.  
"Ya know, for a while I thought I did; but I don't really have much ta go back to now that I've had time ta think about it," I admitted while leaning back against the galley wall, "That doesn't mean I don't understand how ya feel though kid."  
"We would be heroes now! We completed our mission!" Nosedive reminded me.  
"Besides weren't you given a full pardon Duke?" Wildwing asked, "You could start a fresh life on Puck World."  
I shrugged again, "I guess I could have. But I guess I rather like the one we've made here now that we have it. We're heroes here too Wing."  
"I guess so, but it would have been nice to see our families again," Wildwing pointed out.  
"I understand that," I agreed with a tinge of regret in my tone that I tried to mask.  
"Are you okay?" Wildwing then asked me with concern as he picked up on my disinterest.  
"Yeah, I'm alright Wing," I assured as I stood up straight now.  
"It's been too quiet for our ex-thief it appears," Mallory teased as she entered through the galley entrance now.  
I forced a smirk to appear on my beak when this was said, "Yeah, that must be it. Not enough adventure now adays with Dragonus an' his men under water. The occasional bank robbery doesn't get enough energy out for me."  
"Duke weren't you the one that told Phil to be careful what you wish for?" Wildwing warned.  
I gave a light chuckle, "I did. But I don't think wantin' some adventure is too harmful a desire?"  
"I rather like that it's been calm lately," Tanya commented as she and Grin joined us.  
Tanya then walked over to Wildwing and started talking with him about some new gear she was building for us. Nosedive quickly pulled Grin over to watch their favorite cartoon on the galley's little television. While Mallory began preparing her own breakfast. This gave me the chance to slip out of the room unnoticed.  
With a quick stroll down the hall I found myself at the base of Drake One. I looked at it as though to give some sort of signal that someone somewhere needed our help. Yet it mocked me with it's silence.  
"You agree too do ya?" I asked.  
After another minute or two I shook my head. My heart and body grew restless as I thought of something to do. I thought perhaps I could use some practice on the ice, but then decided that wasn't what I needed.  
While I pondered over this I then felt something strange beneath my boots. Was the floor vibrating? Living in California I briefly thought it was the stirrings of an earthquake, yet the trembling remained contained beneath my feet.  
"What the heck?" I questioned as I hit a button on the control panel.  
Our display case then rose to reveal our treasures from past advetures. My attention quickly gravitated to the star sword as it shook violently. As I reached out to grasp the hilt of the glowing blade I noticed as the light around it began to fade. Then the blade itself began to darken as though turning to stone for a moment. Grabbing the hilt now it began to glow again, but faintly.  
Behind me I heard the others approaching by now.  
"What's going on Duke?" Mallory asked me as I turned to them still holding the quivering sword firmly.  
"I don't know, it jus' started shakin'," I said bewildered by this.  
"Do you think Borg's in trouble?" Nosedive asked worriedly.  
"It wouldn't hurt to send a group to check things out," Wildwing said with concern in his own voice.  
"I'll go," I offered quickly.  
"I don't think I could stop you," Wildwing shook his head.  
"It's my kind of town," I shrugged with a reviving smile.  
"Some of us need to stay here to make sure things are safe in our Anaheim," Mallory pointed out.  
"Well I'll go with Duke," Nosedive suggested before turning to Grin, "Wanna come Grinster? You've never been there before!"  
Grin nodded his head with a smile, "I would be happy to journey through this other world to see what I can learn from it."  
"The rest of us will stay here to monitor things. Duke, if it looks to be too much for the three of you to handle then report back and we'll join you," Wildwing ordered.  
"Got it; but we should be fine Wing," I assured him.  
"I hope so," Tanya said nervously.  
I turned to Nosedive and Grin eagerly, "Ready ta have an adventure again guys?"  
Nosedive pumped a fist into the air excitedly and Grin nodded assuringly.  
With that I gripped the star sword in my hand and focused it's power on the air in front of me. In a second I sliced a doorway open between the two dimensions. I had Nosedive and Grin step through first. Then with a wave to the others I followed them.  
As I took in a deep breath of the air around me I then gave a cough as though it had tried to choke me instead. Looking ahead in the distance we could see the city limits of the other Anaheim.  
"Why did it bring us so far away?" Nosedive asked.  
"I'm not sure, " I pondered as I watched the doorway behind us seal up.  
"It seems our journey is meant to begin here?" Grin offered.  
Nosedive shrugged and I stepped forward to look out from the hillside we were standing on. From where we stood I could see the palace at the center of the kingdom.  
"It's so weird that these buildings are the same as at home, but so very different once you go in," Nosedive commented.  
However as we drew a little closer it soon became quite apparent that things were not as familiar as we remembered them to be. For starters we were greeted with a dense fog as we set foot past the city gates. From then on heavy shadows loomed over the streets and people moving about. The air around us made us cough as it had earlier. Taking it in I felt myself growing quite fatigued and rather quickly.  
Nosedive yawned, "What's going on here?"  
"I'm getting strange, dark vibes coming from the palace," Grin told us.  
"Could it be Asteroth?" Nosedive asked.  
I shook my head, "Nah, he escaped ta the dark zone remember? He had no way of gettin' out."  
"It appears like how we have villains other than Dragonus at home, this dimension has it's own variety of villains," Grin explained.  
"I hope Borg's okay," Nosedive yawned again as the fog wrapped around us.  
I struggled to fight my own fatigue as we continued towards the center of the city. Yet as we neared the front gates of the palace the fog grew denser in an attempt to suffocate us it seemed. I coughed as my eyelid grew heavy. Even Grin began to slump over on his knee as he breathed in the toxins surrounding us. Before I could tell them to turn back I noticed Nosedive collapsing to the ground. Soon after Grin finally followed him. Both of them in a deep sleep now couldn't hear someone stepping forward through the fog before us. I looked up as I began to kneel down myself as a figure much shorter than us came into view. With a mask over his mouth he held out his hand to help, "My friend, stay with me!"  
"Borg?" I asked as I fought my fatigue now.  
"Aye, we must get away before this shadow takes us!" He informed me as he hurried over to Nosedive now.  
I got to my feet, though my steps were quite shaky by this point. Borg quickly waved a hand over Grin and Nosedive and their eyes began to open.  
"Come my friends! We must escape for now!" Borg insisted as they slowly got to their feet.  
As I watched them stand up I thought I heard a soft giggling behind me. I turned to see if I could find where it was coming from. Yet it seemed to come from all around me.  
"Duke look out!" Nosedive said suddenly as I turned to see a clawed hand reaching for my shoulder through the fog.  
I quickly slipped from under it's grasp, turned, and hopped back a bit. The laughter only grew louder in response.  
"What's going on Borg?" Nosedive questioned.  
"I'll explain later, right now we need to escape!" Borg insisted as he began leading the others away.  
However I remained still for a moment as I listened carefully.  
"Aren't you going with your friends?" The voice taunted from all around me.  
I stepped back now while watching my surroundings more carefully. This voice was that of a woman's at first I thought. Yet then it grew distorted and faded into a laughing whisp or air. At times it carried a growl in the words it formed, "Run along hero. Unless you want to offer your shadow as a tribute instead?"  
A clawed left hand wrapped in darkened mist reached out towards me once more. I then noticed its shadow sprawling it's fingers out and lengthening in an attempt to grab my own shadow. I leapt back this time with a flip.  
"Impressive," the voice mocked.  
"Duke let's go!" Nosedive called out to me.  
I decided to follow my comrades now as I carefully turned and ran after them. At first the laughter erupted in a playful tone before growing into a growl, "That's right hero...run...or should I say...thief?"  
We kept going. The four of us didn't stop until we had escaped the city and the fog wrapped around it. Taking cover in the nearby hiking trail heading up towards the mountains, we now caught our breath.  
"Wh-What was that?!" Nosedive exclaimed with a gasp for air.  
"I am sorry my friends, but I am afraid I don't know what has taken my kingdom this time," Borg told us regrefully, "And I wish I did not have to rely on your assistance as much as I have."  
"What happened here Borg?" I asked looking back out over the city from our viewpoint.  
Borg looked over his kingdom with troubled blue eyes, "It was so sudden. Just this morning we were preparing for a festival when it happened. This fog rolled in threatening us with a deep slumber. Then in the fog as I struggled to stay awake I heard someone laughing. All they said was that it was time for them to have some fun."  
"Was it the voice we jus' heard back there?" I asked.  
"Aye."  
"My magic prevented me from falling under the spell my subjects went under. Those still walking are merely sleep walking. From what I can tell of my guards they are fighting monsters in their dreams. My people are running from invisible creatures and other nightmares," Borg explained.  
"That would explain the weird vibes I felt when we approached. All that negative karma put out from their nightmares and whatever that voice was," Grin mentioned thoughtfully.  
"Should we call for backup Dukester?" Nosedive asked me.  
"Not yet, I still want a better look at what we're dealin' with," I said.  
"So what's the plan then?" My much younger teammate questioned.  
"We'll wait a while ta make sure it's guard is lowered. Then I'll sneak in ta gather information," I explained.  
"By yourself?" Borg asked worriedly, "My friend that may not be wise."  
I gave a confident laugh, "This is the stuff I'm made for your highness!"  
Then I felt as my brow furrowed as I pondered aloud, "Besides, whatever it was saw what I used ta be somehow. I want ta know how."  
Turning to Nosedive and Grin I then added, "However, if I don't come back in two hours ya call the others for back up an' form a plan with Wing."  
"Got it!" Nosedive gave a salute.  
After an hour or so I began my decent back towards the city. Grin, Nosedive, and Borg had decided to build a small camp at the peak of the mountains where a cavern could be seen. They gave a signal to inform me they had reached the inside and were watching from the natural window it made. Before I left the prince approached me with a cloak pin that he offered to me, "This will protect you from the sleep spell of that fog. I am afraid I can not prepare you for much more than that."  
"This is more than enough your highness," I assured him as I tucked it into my suit front pocket before handing him the star sword, "This is in case somethin' happens."  
Soon after I was back in the city. Sure enough as I breathed in the dense fog it's spell had no effect on me. Though this time I decided to stick to the shadows given off and planned my steps much more carefully. As Borg had warned me there were people of his kingdom wandering aimlessly in an endless sleep. Many of them ran and screamed from horrifying phantoms of their own minds. Others simply appeared to be lost. However I then noticed as children simply laughed at what seemed to be rather pleasant dreams.  
Before much longer I was standing near the palace again as I pondered how to get in unnoticed. For a moment I wondered if it were even wise to attempt alone. Nosedive and Grin had shown a bit of concern that I was trying to solo this. Then I shrugged with a smirk, "May as well use the skills I've got right?"  
"Right," a voice echoed around me with a laugh.  
"Darn!" I muttered under my breath as I looked around me cautiously.  
"Couldn't stay away? That's a first," the voice mocked me.  
"It's easy ta laugh when ya won't face your opponents," I commented while drawing my saber.  
"Were you not going to enter my home without revealing yourself?" The voice questioned in the same distorted manner.  
"I suppose that's fair," I admitted as a clawed hand slashed out from the left side.  
I hopped back and held my saber out in warning. Suddenly a hand reached from behind me, under my arm, and grasped my chest over my heart. Before I could move I felt a set of razor claws dig into my suit front as the voice giggled playfully, "Tell me is this where your heart is?"  
"It is," I answered as I tried to keep my composure in check.  
"Interesting," the voice mused as it tapped it's claws over it, tearing my suit as it did.  
Without waring I gripped the hand and tore it from my shirt front it was gripping. Then I twisted my wrist a little as I pulled away, still gripping the hand in mine, as I spun and pulled whatever it was into the center with me.  
My remaining brown eye widened in surprise when through the fog a young human woman emerged. Looking to be about Nosedive's age, she stood just at five feet tall before me. Her burgundy hair was recently slashed in the back to create a shorter style. Her attired consisted of an ebony corset top with her back left mostly bare and a pair of tight slacks. Over her legs was also a tattered sheer skirt of blue. On her feet were a pair of knee hight black boots. What I could see of her skin was quite pale. Yet with her light shaded flesh I noticed something spread over her left arm, along her neck, down her mostly uncovered back, and both of her shoulders. Midnight blue scales shimmered in the low light given off from my saber. I also took note that these scales also crept up the left side of her face until it reached just below her eye. There instead were the remains of fresh claw marks left behind that started over the eye and ran down. Beneath her right eye was a single scar below her eye. Her eyes...As they glared at me I found a different one on each side. The left eye marked by her deeper scars was golden and serpent like in nature. While the right eye, though still as fierce in expression, retained a sapphire like appearance in shade and from how the light shimmered in it.  
"You're lucky I didn't catch your heart just now!" She laughed in an attempt to keep her composure.  
I couldn't help but give a smirk, "I'm not so sure ya missed sweetheart."  
The look she gave me seemed torn between anger and confusion when I said that to her. It was just what I needed to catch her off guard as I pulled her into the center of the fog with me.  
"Let's get better aquainted,"I suggested as she tried to pull away.  
Keeping my guard up I gave a polite bow to my adversary, "Name's Duke L'Orange. Are ya ready ta dance sweetheart?"  
I then lifted the scaled hand of hers that I still held in my own feathered hand and kissed it. For a second I glanced up as her cheeks turned a soft pink briefly before her expression twisted into a glare.  
"Was that your first kiss?" I teased her, "I know I was a thief, but I didn't mean ta steal that from ya if so?"  
Then my own expression shifted with a raised brow as I then asked, "But how did ya know what I was?"  
The young lady gave a smirk of her own as her golden eye flashed with energy, "Your shadow showed me. It was quite interesting to see a glimpse into that life you had, if only for a moment."  
"Careful, I was told I was quite the heartbreaker back then," I warned playfully, "I'd hate ta break yours as well darlin'."  
"It's hard to break what isn't there anymore," she laughed coldly.  
"Is that so? Then why are ya blushin'?" I taunted with a charming smile.  
Before I could say another word she whipped her hand away from mine and we began our dance. Though rather than hand in hand it was blade against blade as she drew a staff from her back and summoned the blade of a twisted glaive. From that point we moved around one another, she slashed at me while I stepped back and blocked. Then I pushed back with a side step as she lunged at me. My blade now tangled with her glaive I looked into her eyes as she glared at me.  
"It's a shame you're my enemy, you're actually quite pretty," I told her with a smile while leaning forward.  
She laughed, "A thief and a liar huh?"  
"Not a liar sweetheart," I assured her causing her to push back a bit more now.  
She swung her blade and I ducked down to avoid getting hit. Then I lunged forward and twisted the glaive out of her grip.  
"Now," I said confidentally as I held my saber out towards her, "Shall we take our bow sweetheart?"  
She then gave a distorted laugh as she asked me, "You think it's finished do you?"  
"Ya wanna dance with me some more? I'd be happy ta oblige, but how will ya dance now?"  
Without a word she lunged her hand out towards me. I then found myself dodging blasts of electricity that ignited from her fingertips.  
"I thought ya had a certain spark in ya," I said while stepping to the side to avoid being hit.  
"Let me share it with you!" She offered as she reached out to catch my free hand.  
I managed to avoid being grabbed with a slide to the right. Then I turned and swung my blade until it nearly met with her throat. My movements came to a pause at this point as I held back from ending the dance permanently.  
"Why did you stop?" She asked me with her eyes darkening and a smirk over her lips, "You could have been the hero to save the kingdom with that move?"  
"Spillin' blood like that isn't my style sweetheart," I answered before stepping closer to her and keeping my blade steady near her neck.  
"Now then," I started while I slipped behind her and gripped her arm with my free hand, "Mind tellin' me who ya are an' why you're here?"  
"This place used to be my home," she told me with her voice coming in and out of reality.  
"So you know the prince then?" I enquired.  
"I did," she replied.  
"If this was your home then why do all of this?"  
"I thought I'd have some fun after all this time," she teased as I felt her shift in my grip.  
"I wouldn't try anythin' sweetheart, ya still have my saber ta worry about," I warned her.  
"Is that so?" She asked with a giggle that unnerved me a bit.  
"What are ya-?"  
Before I could finish my sentence I felt my arm being pulled away from her. Yet when I looked there was nothing there grabbing it. Then I remembered as I glanced down. On the ground I could see a shadowed tendril emerging from her shadow and wrapping around my shadow's arm to pull it back.  
"It would be fun to have a new shadow to play with!" She taunted me as I was then pulled to my hands and knees by this same force.  
I looked up at her with my expression hardening into a glare now. She knelt down on one knee before me as her lips curved into a twisted smile. Her eyes still quite dark she looked into my one.  
"What could I do with you?" She teased leaning in close, "I could make you fight your friends. I could make you into my guard, not that I need one really."  
She then looked me over as though trying to figure out what she had in mind for me. I felt my blood beginning to heat up as I looked into her eyes again. Noticing my glare she laughed still as she caressed my right cheek, "You are rather handsome this way though."  
Then she stood up and looked down at me still smiling as though simply enjoying that she had me locked in place.  
For a moment I then felt my bones beginning to ache as they threatened to twist and shift within me. I gritted my teeth as I groaned in pain. My body trembled as I tried to resist whatever was happening. Unable to hold back any longer I cried out. Then it stopped suddenly.  
"No...no it's too soon for something like that," she said as my muscles eased up a bit.  
I looked up a bit surprised to see a hint of pain in her sapphire eye. Her clawed hand covered the dragonlike half of her face. My heart raced as I gasped for breath. I tried to regain my composure as I shakily tried to get to my feet. She noticed as her shadow's grip tightened on my own again. She then loomed over me with a twisted delight in her darkening eyes.  
"Has the thief been caught?" She taunted, "I really do need to decide what should be done with you though."  
I tried to pull free from her grip. Then I felt claws digging into me before she knelt down in front of me again. Once more she knelt down in front of me grinning ear to ear with dragons teeth showing as she did.  
"Why have you come here anyway?" She then asked me, "This isn't your home. Through your shadow I see where you dwell now. Why fight someone else's battle?"  
"That's who we are. If there's a cause ta fight for we'll stand for it," I told her.  
"You and your comrades from before?" She questioned as though remembering something.  
"Yes," I answered firmly, "An' we'll stop you just like we stopped Asteroth twice."  
For a moment I noticed a flash of anger in her eyes at his name. I looked at her a bit bewildered before watching as she smiled as though greatful about something.  
"What's your name?" I then asked her curiously.  
She raised a brow a bit surprised, "Of all the things to ask me?"  
"I jus' feel that I deserve ta know your name at least," I retorted.  
She watched me curiously for a moment before laughing softly, "I do not currently have a name I prefer. Though before I was known as Heart."  
"Such a lovely name for such a strikin' maiden," I told her.  
Again I watched as she faultered for a moment. Yet she then shook her head, "You really are a terrible liar for a thief."  
"Not really," I chuckled, "But I'm not lyin' right now."  
Her hand brushed over the left side of her face, over her scars, and she scoffed at my words.  
"Why are ya doin' all of this?" I then asked her.  
"Like I said to the prince, I may as well have some fun now," she said half heartedly before I felt the grip on me loosen.  
Before she could try to hold me down I leapt backwards. She jumped to her feet as well to chase after me as I ran. While I ran I made sure my shadow stayed in front of me. Behind me I could hear her distorted laugh in the fog around me. Suddenly I felt a force lunge at me from the side as she knocked herself into me and tackled me. Together we rolled on the ground trying to grapple the other until she finally pinned me down. Her eyes flashed with an intense energy as she smirked.  
"Ya know you're tryin' really hard ta keep a hold of me," I laughed as I tried to get her off of me, "Was one kiss all I needed ta win such a fair heart?"  
"Charm won't save you thief!" She assured me as she gripped my shoulders with her hands, the left digging claws into me.  
"So I am charmin'?" I teased her with a smile before finally kicking her off of me.  
Despite her coming up to my chest, I hadn't realized how small her frame was before until I kicked her. Striking her stomach with my knee I was able to knock her off of me fairly easily. She gasped for breath as it was knocked out of her lungs suddenly. Then I shoved her off of me before scrambling to my feet. Seeing her wince in pain I nearly paused to check over her. Regaining my wits I sprinted away leaving her there on the ground as she gripped her torso where I had struck her.  
I didn't stop until I was well away from the city and her. Once I knew I was safe I stopped to catch my own breath. Then I felt the pain left from her claws stinging my shoulders. Looking up at the trail ahead of me I took a breath and began my ascent to the others.  
"Wing was right," I laughed when I found the others waiting, "I should have been careful for what I wished for."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Deal

Heart:  
I gasped for the air that had been knocked out of my lungs while the drake ran for it. My eyes spat with anger as I watched him run. As he vanished from sight I rolled over off of my side but found it difficult to get up. Though not broken I felt my rib buckle in pain. I growled in rage and pain as I tried to force myself to my feet.  
Appearing from the shadows, dressed in the attire of a nobleman, a slender, pale figure looked down at me. With long black hair pulled back, striking blue eyes, and a well trimmed goatee, and his cloak billowing behind him. His lacquered boots clacked against the floor as he approached, the cloak shrouded prince of the night emerged. Looking upon my fallen form, he walked towards me, "I see you had some trouble there. Shall I take care of this ruffian, my dear?"  
I reached my unclawed hand up for aid as he approached me. A wicked smirk crossed my lips as I answered, "No. I want to have a bit more fun with this one first."  
Now I stood holding a hand against my side knowing a good bruise was forming.  
"Let's go back to our new home for now Orlock," I said before starting to turn back to the palace. Once in the throne room I took a seat at the center of the room and grinned with my dragon teeth showing as I sat back. Orlock remained close by when I said, "That was a fun dance though."  
"Is that so? If I didn't know better, I would be jealous of that scoundrel." He chimed, as he headed to his seat, kicking his feet up as he took a crimson goblet in hand. Taking a sip, he narrowed his eyes at me, "So, what do you intend on doing with him then?  
"I probably shouldn't mention the lies he told me then," I teased.  
Then I thought for a moment while looking out the window of the throne room. Resting a hand on my side I mused, "I want to play with his shadow. I need to find him first."  
I looked to Orlock with curiosity for a moment, "Jealous? Orlock you are a loyal friend, but surely there is someone better suited for you? Not that you need worry about that lying drake."  
For a moment I noticed my clawed hand and recoiled for a moment in slight confusion, "It must have been to throw me off guard..."  
"Why search for something when I have a treasure right here?" He grinned, as he looked upon me, "And his shadow? Do you plan on ripping it from him, and starting a collection? Or perhaps just destorying it and leaving him a hollowed out husk?"  
"You're both terrible liars," I laughed softly while my reflection in the mirror reminded me of my scarred face.  
"Both of those are possibilities, but not quite yet," I told him as I pondered ovee ideas. "Strange though...I was all set to make him into a guard for us, but I couldn't go through with it?" I then mentioned to my allie, "What do you think Orlock? Should I invite this thief to join us?"  
"If he was able to best you... perhaps it would be better to have him on our side than against us." He answered, coming up behind me, though lacking a reflection in the mirror before them.  
I growled a bit at this, "He simply got a lucky kick in. Before then then I had him locked in place."  
"I will get him back for that though," I assured, "Or should I give you that honor Orlock?"  
Letting out a dark chuckle, he wrapped his cape around himself. "That does sound like an amusing diversion. Perhaps I should find and bring him under our reign."  
"I'll go with you," I insisted with a twisted smile as I looked out the window.  
Through the fog and up in the mountains I could see their campfire with my draconic eye.  
"They're in my old nest afterall, and they didn't even ask for my permission to enter," I giggled, "I take it I'll meet you at the top of the mountain my friend?"  
With that I became enveloped by shadows while blending into my own and sliding down the hall.  
He nodded, taking one last sip from the goblet. With a toothy grin spreading ear to ear, he laughed to himself. "Looks like we'll have some fun now."

Duke:  
After regaining some energy and tending to my wounds I informed the others of what little I had found out.  
"This girl sounds like a psycho," Nosedive commented when he saw the gashes in my shoulders.  
"Should we call the others?" Grin asked me, "You're acting leader right now Duke. What do you think we should do?"  
"I'm not sure," I admitted as I looked out over the kingdom slumbering below.  
"This girl," Borg said from behind me, "You said she knew who I am?"  
"Yeah, apparently she used ta go by Heart," I answered.  
"Do you remember her?" Nosedive asked.  
"I remember a Heart, but the girl you're describing is much different," Borg answered a bit puzzled.  
"How so?" I enquired with my curiosity being pulled at.  
"Heart was my friend, a trusted allie that stood for the dragons she protected," he told me.  
"Dragons?!" Nosedive exclaimed, "You mean like Asteroth?!"  
Borg shook his head, "Asteroth was a sorceror that stole dragon's magic from the amulet he carried. Besides this girl, though she had magic, was human in race."  
"Do ya think something could have happened to her? Perhaps a spell was cast over her?" I asked.  
Nosedive raised a brow at this, "You're awfully worried about the girl that tried to kill you Duke?"  
"I jus' want ta know what we're up against Dive," I shrugged before wincing in pain when my shoulders moved.  
"Heart, my friend, was a very isolated girl. Despite my efforts, especially after Asteroth's reign, I was unable to convince my people that dragons were actually benevolent. They associated her companions and her with his evil. All I could do was promise her a truce to protect what she called her bretheren," Borg explained.  
"I can't believe it would be her though. She was a strong allie and a trusted friend," Borg protested, "This creature sounds spiteful."  
I rubbed my shoulder nodding my head at first. Yet I then stopped. When she'd had me in her shadow's grip, she had paused before changing me. For a moment I wondered why.  
"Are you okay Duke?" Grin asked me.  
"Yeah, jus' thinkin' about the fight," I replied.  
"Did she ever say why she is doing all of this?" Borg enquired.  
"Nah, she only said ta me what she said ta you," I told him.  
"So what's the plan?" Nosedive asked again  
"I think we should rest for the night," I said, "But we need ta take turns keepin' watch."  
"I'll go first Duke, you can go last to rest your injuries," Nosedive offered worriedly.  
"Thanks Dive," I said as I got up and walked over to the cavern opening.  
Once there I took a seat as I looked out over the scenery before me. The sun had long set by now and the stars were shining overhead.  
"We need ta be careful," I mentioned to my allies as they prepared to rest.  
Nosedive walked up to me and looked out over the city as well now.  
"You've always been fond of this place haven't you Dukester?" The young drake asked me.  
I couldn't help but smile, "What can I say? It kinda just calls ta me. The thrill of adventure, the wonders of magic, an'..."  
"What's the matter buddy?" Nosedive enquired.  
I shook my head, "I was about ta say an' a fair maiden ta rescue. But I suppose that's not exactly true is it? The maiden is the one causin' the problem in this story."  
I had left out parts of the fight when telling my allies about it. How I had kissed her hand and some of the things I had said to her. In a way I wasn't sure why I had even acted in such a manner.  
"Do you think it's Borg's friend?" Nosedive asked.  
"Even if it was, it doesn't change what she's doin' now. We need ta stop her an' the spell she's cast," I said firmly as though reminding myself.  
"Duke go get some rest okay buddy?" Nosedive suggested when he saw me gritting my teeth from the stinging in my shoulders.  
I nodded as I got to my feet. For a moment I paused as I looked out over the kingdom once more. Then I turned in for the night. The others had made beds of straw and other camping materials Borg had been able to gather. However as I stared up at the ceiling I found myself unable to fall asleep for a while. When morning came I would have to have a plan, yet at the moment I didn't really have one. My thoughts wandered back to the fight. I winced when I recalled how hard I had kicked her and wondered if she had been badly hurt. Why?  
"Can't sleep?" Grin asked me when he caught me still awake hours later.  
"We're goin' ta need back up for this one," I admitted, "That girl's dangerous an' we don't know what else she has at her disposal."  
"Do you think she'll come looking for us?" He asked.  
"It's possible," I said to him and the cave roof, "We really need to be careful. There's somethin' odd about her."  
"It sounds like we need a bit more information though," Grin pointed out, "We can't charge in this time."  
"We'll reach out ta the others in the mornin' an' Wing can take over from there. Maybe he'll have an idea," I said.  
At last I grew tired and let myself drift off to sleep for a while.  
Hours later I awoke to find the young prince keeping watch by the campfire. Grin and Nosedive were sound asleep. I sat up and waved to Borg before getting up and joining him.  
"How are your injuries my friend?" He asked with concern in his blue eyes.  
"Healin' I guess," I tried to shrug.  
Silence lingered around us that he finally broke, "This doesn't make any sense."  
"What doesn't your majesty?" I enquired.  
"The abilities this girl had, the shadow powers," he replied worriedly, "I've only heard of one entity that held such magic. They were sealed away a long time ago though."  
"Do ya think it got out?"  
"It's possible, but the nature of this girl sounds vastly different from that creature," he told me, "I wish we knew more about all of this."  
"Grin said somethin' similar earlier," I mentioned while trying to think.  
Stairing into the fire I then looked aroun the cavern we were staying in. To the side I noticed a tunnel leading down a bit. I got to my feet and found myself wandering along the cavern's twists and turns.  
"Be careful my friend," Borg warned me.  
"Don't worry about me your highness," I assured as I walked further away.  
At the other end of this natural hallway I found an opening to another large cavern. This earth carved room was much bigger than the one my friends slept in. Yet it was closed off for the most part. Only the tunnel I came through and a larger one across allowed entry and exit. Even my light steps echoed through the room as I walked in.  
As I looked up at the ceiling of the cave I didn't notice where I was stepping until I heard a crack. Glancing down I noticed what appeared to be broken eggs shells and bones on the ground. Lighting the torch in my hand I held it up to confirm my findings. Beside the shattered shell was what appeared to be a nest of some sort. Though it was torn apart.  
It was then that I noticed something strange along the cavern wall as I held up the light. In the dark night it was difficult to tell, but I thought I had seen something moving along the wall. Yet it shifted from the light before I could get a good look. I gave a knowing smirk as I said in a teasing tone, "Ya know they say a lady never forgets her first kiss. Could ya not get me out of your mind sweetheart?"  
With a burst of miasmic air, a swarm of bats swarmed around furiously, letting out screeches and shrieks as they fluttered about me. Appearing in the swarm was the vampire prince, who quickly approached me. Taking out a taloned hand, he grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up, "What was that about a kiss?"  
I gasped for breath as the vampire's hand closed around my neck.  
"Ya heard me," I choked out, " Did she not tell ya I kissed her hand?"  
A distorted laugh could be heard from around the large room, "Remember Orlock, we have an offer for this thief. Besides I can't play with his shadow if you strangle him!"  
I then gripped the torch in my hand and swung it at the vampire, causing the vampire to drop me. Falling to my knees I gasped for breath.  
"Seems like ya wanted ta kiss her first? Sorry buddy," I taunted.  
In the dark I coud see Heart as she watched us carefully from the wall as I got to my feet and drew my saber.  
Letting out a hiss, Orlock darted back, shielding himself with his cloak. Glaring at the duck, he bared his teeth. "Fowl creature... but yes, she has a point. Despite your... boldness, we are interested in giving you an offer. You may join us, and use your abilities to further our great power. If not, well... we can take care of you."  
I looked to the vampire surprised to hear this, "You think I would join ya?"  
I glanced around the room quickly and carefully, using the torch to try and get a glimpse of her. Then I noticed her shadowy form slip out of the light reflexively before springing from the wall and shielding Orlock from the torch light with her more solid form.  
Heart gave a smirk, "I have seen the real you through your shadow. Aren't you longing for more adventure, a life like you once had?"  
I kept my saber ready as well, as the torch up. Meanwhile I noticed Heart shielding her vampiric allie despite backing away from the light herself.  
"Think of it... adventure, daring deeds, and the thrill of the hunt. You can raise yourself from a mere thief to something much grander. Of course, you are free to decline... but if you do, well... you're competition then." the vampire replied with a toothy grin.  
A slight smirk came over me, but not for the reason they thought. For I still noticed that the girl was protecting her allie, risking her safety as the light clearly bothered her. I decided I wanted to test something before giving them an answer. Without warning I lunged towards them to see as Heart drew her glaive and began to fight back with Orlock behind her still, "Why didn't ya say ya wanted ta dance again sweetheart?"  
Pushing forward, Heart and I danced again until I was able to twist the glaive out of her grip again. I noticed as Heart grimaced at her clawed hand and then glared at me with darkening eyes.  
From my side, Orlock produced a whip, and lashed it at me, striking my hand and loosening my grip on the blade. Sneering at me, his lips curled in disdain. "We were trying to give you a chance. But this is how you react to our humble offer?"  
I gave a groan of pain as I was forced to drop my saber, but gripped the torch still. I held the light defensively towards the vampire as he started to speak. Heart at first stood between the two of us, again shielding her allie. Yet the smile on her face despite her discomfort gave me a warning. Turning to the side I noticed her shadow reaching out to mine again, causing me to react out of instinct as I remembered the pain in my bones from earlier that day.  
Swinging the torch to try and diminish her shadow I suddenly came to a pause when a shriek of pain came from her. I froze as I turned in shock to see Heart grabbing her now burnt arm.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-!" I tried to apologize while she glared at me with eyes like a feral cat.  
Orlock's eyes glowing crimson, he raised up his hand, and with a burst of a force, flung me back several feet. Approaching me, he snarled, his teeth elongating as he made his way towards my me, "How dare you, wretched creature! I'll make you pay for doing that to her!"  
However the torch had flown from my hand from the impact I made with the cave wall. Instantly the bright flames caught the straw of the long dried out nest and quickly spread around the cave. I saw as Heart pulled her shadow close to her and cried out to Orlock, " Fly away! Hurry before you burn!"  
I scrambled to my feet to back away from the vampire at first. Then I watched as Heart became trapped by the rapidly growing flames as she cried out again, "Get away! Please!"  
Glaring at me, Orlock then looked towards the fire circling around Heart. His fist trembling, he darted into the flames, snatching her up at his own peril, and rushed her out from the cave.  
Looking back, he spat in contempt, "Fool created his own demise!"  
Before they could get down the tunnel the flames chased them. I quickly grabbed the hilt of my saber from the ground and followed after them. It wasn't very long that I found them trapped by a wall of flames. By now Heart had fallen unconscious from the heat and pain I could see on her face. Regret rushed through me when I saw this.  
Hurrying over to them I said quickly, " Hand her ta me! You can turn into a bat right? If ya fly the other way there's an openin' for ya ta get out! I'll get her out!"  
I knew I would be met with a glare and was, but still I said, "I didn't mean ta do this! Let me help! I can get her out an' you can get out safely too! If ya don't trust me you'll both die in this fire!"  
Without hesitation I reached my arms out to take Heart from Orlock with a trusting look in my remaining eye.  
The vampire's eyes twitching, he let go of Heart, "You let harm come to her, and I will rend you apart."  
With that, he turned into a bat and quickly fluttered out of the blazing cave.  
Having taken Heart in my arms I turned around and found our way back to the large nest now very much ablaze. I looked ahead to see the tunnel I had originally come out of. Making sure my grip was secure I rushed through the room, meanwhile keeping her face tucked towards my chest to keep her from breathing in the smoke. From the other side I heard my friends calling for me from down the hall.  
"Go on ahead!" I yelled, "I'll be alright!"  
"Where are you man?!" Nosedive questioned sounding alarmed.  
"Just go! Now!" I shouted as I ran down the hall with Heart in my arms.  
I was relieved to find that they had listened as I found the room we had been camping in. Then I continued my way out. At the cavern mouth I saw Grin waiting as he knelt down to keep out of the smoke that was now billowing from down the hall.  
"Duke, what's happened?" He asked when he saw who I was carrying.  
"I need ya guys ta trust me!" I told him quickly as I ran up to him.  
"Is that her?" Grin asked.  
I nodded my head before stating, "I'm goin' with her for a while."  
"I sense chaotic vibes from this one Duke, be careful this time," he urged me as we made our way out of the cave.  
"Don't worry about me. You an' the others stay on stand by for now. Let Wildwing know what's happened, but tell him I'm goin' ta be on the inside," I explained as much as I could.  
"Duke, this isn't like battling your past. You don't even know this girl. Didn't this happen because she attacked?"  
"Grin, I need ya ta trust me like ya did before," I insisted, "Please. If I need help I'll give a signal."  
Finally Grin nodded his head with understanding in his eyes. Then we split off into different tunnels, him following after Nosedive and Borg, and I heading out a different way.  
At last I gasped for clear, clean air as we emerged from the cavern mouth towards the top of the mountain. Still holding Heart I noticed her writhing from the heat and light she had come in contact with.  
"Take it easy, you're safe now," I assured her.  
Then I knowingly looked ahead to find Orlock waiting with concern and rage in his eyes all at once. Securing Heart in my grip again I walked over him.  
Once I stood before him holding her I said without a second thought, "I'll go with ya. An' not just as a means ta make amends for hurtin' her like I did. I would be honored ta join as your group's thief."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Thief

After what had just happened in the cavern I could tell the vampire prince was reluctant to lead me back to their palace.

"Why would I save your lives if I was goin' ta turn on ya?" I pointed out while offering Heart to him, "I could have left ya both ta burn alive?"

I felt myself choke back as I gagged at my own words. Threat or not I could not have left anyone to such a fate.

"I only meant ta test ya both, I wanted ta see how ya both worked as a team. Ya passed by the way, you two are not unlike how most of my gang was back when I lead them. We looked after one another just as you two do," I explained, "But I honestly never meant ta burn her like that. I didn't realize her shadow bonded with her like that. Nor did I mean ta trap ya both like that."

"My name's Duke by the way," I offered as I began following him down the mountain.

Curiosity was getting the better of me as I watched him carry Heart, "So, why do ya two need a thief anyway? What is she tryin' ta accomplish with all of this?"

Rapping his fingers, he let out an annoyed sigh. "You are not one to test us, Duke. I am Prince Orlock... and as for what we need you for, it is currently undetermined."

"Then why ask for my skills?" I enquired, "An' I think I need ta know what kind of group I'm fightin' or stealin' for. It was important for me ta see hiw ya treated one another. While most of my fellow thieves were trusted friends, I did lose my eye ya one of them after all." I then looked at Heart as she unknowingly clung to her companion, "She's quite different now. Is this how she is normally?"

"She... well, she is normally more composed. However, that is none of your concern. Now, we will call upon you when we need you. As for now, you are free to go."

With that, he gave a dismissive way, before turning his back to me.

This only made me more curious as I ended up following instead.

After a while longer we were at the palace. Once again I found it redecorated from Borg's style to that of a twisted castle protected by gargoyles resting on the roof. For a moment I wondered if they would come to life as we approached. Yet they never did. Inside the stone walls I saw what were once grand, detailed paintings of the landscape were now replaced with veiled depictions of them. Periodically I noticed claw marks carved into solid stone walls.

I followed them to outside a chamber as Orlock carried her inside of it. From the doorway I watched as he placed her onto a grand bed. At least it appeared that way at first. Until again I noticed further tears in the bedding and post. Even now as he set her down I watched as she gripped the blankets with her clawed hand, ripping the silk fabric as she gritted her draconic teeth in pain.

Her unscaled arm showed the burn markings running up and down it. A pit formed in my stomach as I was reminded of what I had done. This broke me from my stance in the doorway as I looked around for some water to clean her arm with. I found a marble sink and filled it while retrieving a cloth. Then I walked over and began tending to her injuries with Orlock watching very closely.

"I'm not goin' ta hurt her..again," I winced and understood why he was so cautious around me.

Then I took some bandages from my utility belt and proceeded to wrap her arm with them.

"Fortunately it seems ta be a surface burn. Her arm should heal after a couple of days," I told him to try and ease his concern.

Then I stood up and looked around. Only now did I see that the room was just as torn up in places as the bed was. Turning to the vampire I asked, "What happened here? Did she do all of this? I thought you said she was usually more composed?"

"Usually..." He replied shortly, a tone of irritation in his voice. Looking over at me, his eyes twitched at my sight. "Tell me, what exactly are you doing here? I don't recognize your kind."

"Well...my friends an' I were the ones that defeated Asteroth a while back. We were asked ta investigate what was goin' on here," I admitted honestly.

Then I said with a sly smile, "But my friends didn't count on my itch for real adventure. The chance ta be my true self is impossible ta turn away from. Especially when the request is given by such a lovely lady."

I still looked around the room before looking over Heart again as she turned over on her side and reached for her friend's hand in her was so strange seeing such a reckless fighter act almost like a lost child so suddenly.

Orlock placed his hand in hers, as he kept an eye on me, "Is that so? Impressive, I must say. He is quite the warlock, not an easy task to defeat him. However did you manage to do so?"

I smirked, and I wondered if Heart could hear us.

Then I continued, "I guess I took a shine to this realm. The first time I stole the amulet right frpm his neck mid flight on his dragon formed back. The second time I was able ta steal the star sword an' destroy the amulet itself."

Unable to help myself I smiled fondly as I recalled those adventures.

Yet I then noticed as Heart at last began to stir. Opening her eyes she was surprised to find herself in her bed with Orlock close by, "Orlock?"

Her voice was frail at first before she noticed me leaning back smoothly against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. Seeing her awaken I stood up and approached the bed before giving a deep bow to her, "I am honored ta become your trusted thief sweetheart. Use my skills as ya see fit."

In the moment I wondered if Heart knew she was blushing from this response from me. I also wondered if Orlock noticed as well.

Clearing his throat, he glared at me, "You will not refer to her as that, Duke. She is Heart, not your sweetheart. Now, let us leave her to rest. Day is coming, and I have... things to attend to."

He gestured to the door, and when I left out into the hall, he closed the door behind us, as he then headed towards his chambers to spend the daylight.

Once I was sure he was gone I let out a sigh of slight relief. I can only guess that Heart had been waiting as well as she soon emerged from her room and looked down the hall to see me nearby. Upon seeing me I watched as her expression quickly hardened into a set glare. Glancing at her arm I winced, "I don't blame ya for bein' mad at me. I jus' want ta say I'm sorry I hurt ya like that."

She watched me as though she didn't believe me.

"I promise, I never would have done somethin' like that knowin'ly," I tried to assure her as I walked over to her.

She kept some distance between us as she warned, "You realize if Orlock hears you calling me that he might actually shred you."

I gave a confident smile as I told her, "Look, I didn't become the most notorious thief by playin' it safe."

To my surprise her lips curved into a slight smirk of her own, "So you do miss it?"

"Of course I do, stayin' on the straight an' narrow has never been my style. I did what I had to," I told her, "But now I have a chance ta be who I've always been."

She looked me over for a moment before approaching me. The look in her eyes was not unlike those of a cat toying with it's prey. This was further confirmed when I felt her shadow's claws dig into my own as she pulled me meet her eye to eye. With a giggle she assured me, "You know, if you're lying to me there are ways of making sure you don't betray us. I didn't go through with it before because I thought you have potential as you are. However, break this trust and I'll have no restraint from making you one of my guards and puppeting your shadow as long as I wish."

It only occured to me now that I had been right about the gargoyles perched atop of the palace. Maintaining my composure I said firmly, "I swear on my life that I am your thief sweetheart. You have liberated me from the strict path I had ta walk, an' I will gladly give my skills as thanks for that."

"What of your friends? You were so concerned for them before?"

"Well, I couldn't be too obvious. I had ta play my cards right," I told her.

"Shall I put you to the test then?" She asked me playfully as she looked up at me.

"What do ya need angel?" I enquired smoothly.

Yet to my surprise she backed away from that remark. Her eyes narrowed into a glare that struck my core.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" I asked a bit bewildered by this reaction.

"Those lies need to stop," she said firmly, "If you want to convince me for starters you can stop mocking me with these remarks on my lack of beauty!"

Taken a back I shook my head, "Heart, I am not lyin' or mockin' ya. Thief or not I would never comment on a lady's beauty without the most sincereity. It's gotten me inta my own share of trouble before, but I've always been honest about that."

She turned her face to make sure I saw her scars and scales, "This is not what an angel looks like! So please stop!"

"Heart, I-"

"Another remark and I will let Orlock do what he wants!" She warned firmly.

Taking a deep breath I shut my beak and backed off. It was clear that I wasn't going to get any further with this at the moment. With a sigh I said carefully, "As ya wish Heart."

"Thank you," she replied before gesturing for me to follow her.

"So what do ya need me ta steal for ya?" I asked as she lead us down the hall to a ballroom.

She then lead me to one of the grand windows and gestured towards something in the distance.

"There's an enchanted cavern there with a very precious gem that I need. You were able to get the star sword were you not?" She informed me.

"I was," I said with pride.

"Then this should be no problem," she assured me with a spark of energy in her eyes.

"Is there any reason you an' Orlock havem't been able ta obtain this treasure?" I asked.

I watched her as a grimace spread over her face. Her eyes fell to her clawed hand as though it weighed her down. Then she looked further down to see her shadow resting upon the floor.

"Let's just say I'm no longer welcomed in such a place," she said quietly.

"An' Orlock?"

"There's a barrier that prevents us both from entering due to our respective nature," she replied.

"Can ya tell me a bit more so I can prepare?"

"I will along the way," she answered.

With that I wound up following her through the town to head towards the caverns. Though I know I should have felt fatigued by now, I found I wasn't much at all.

However as we walked through the kingdom I noticed more people trapped in the enchanting fog. I also saw that the children had all disappeared by this point. I looked over at Heart wanting to ask her, but felt unsure if I should.

"The children are safe," she said suddenly, "They needn't be harmed by what is to befall the rest of this sorry kingdom."

I looked to her surprised and she only gave a smile that chilled my core.

"What are ya plannin'? Why enchant them this way?"

"I'd say it's merciful in a way. Let them be trapped in their nightmares!" She scoffed as she heard a full grown man scream in terror, "Soon they'll live them though."

My remaining eye widened hearing this, and another chill ran down my spine as she smiled.

"I'd shake what's left of your noble side before we go much further, or do I have a new puppet to play with?" She mused eyeing me.

Then she looked at me with curiosity gleaming in her eyes, "I wonder though, what is your greatest nightmare?"

I didn't dare imagine anything. Instead I followed behind her and ignored the screams throughout the town. Turning away from innocent villagers as they cowered from their worst fears. Deafening mysef to the cries of once strong guards. I looked away from the town I had helped save twice.

"May I ask why? An' why protect the children?"

"I live my worst nightmares every day Duke, so why shouldn't they?" She asked me while glaring at one of the cowering guards remaining at his post at the gate.

"As for the children, that's why I need the gem you are retrieving for me," she said, "If you are able to get it I will show you what it does."

After that I simply felt myself fall into line behind her steps. As we left town I wondered briefly what my comrades were up to. It was too risky to use my comm to check in on them at the moment. All I could do was hope they stayed back and trusted me to handle this. Though at the time I wasn't sure how much I trusted myself. Looking at my comm I decided it might be a good idea to quick change into my stealth suit. If anything it might serve as a signal to my friends what I was trying to do if they saw me.

Heart:

Hearing him press a button of some sort I turned back to face him. As I did he had rested a hand over his chest as his current battle gear transitioned into a stealth suit of burgundy and black. Around his lean waist was a belt carrying various tools for thieving. His boots were gone now and his saber now rested against his lower back on the belt he wore. Over his hands were a pair of black gloves. He noticed me looking at him as I tilted my head slightly and he gave a charming smirk, "Ya like it?"

"Why the change?" I asked as I paused in my steps.

"I figured if I'm goin' back ta my old life I should wear my old suit," he replied.

Then he smiled as he approached me swiftly, placed a gentle gloved hand against my left cheek and said, "Perhaps while I'm stealin' treasures for ya I'll steal that heart of yours. As I said before I was quite the charmer in my old life."

"As I said, there isn't one to steal or break, so save it for another," I reminded him before slipping from his hand.

"Again, then how are ya able ta blush sweetheart?" He asked as I turned my back towards him,

I didn't answer him this time. Instead I lead him to the cavern we were heading towards. After some time I began to explain what was inside the cave to watch for and where the gem should be. Not once did he interrupt or question what I said, nor did he act like it wasn't important.

Before long we had reached the entrance of the cavern that ran under ground.

"It's a shame ya can't follow. It would be fun ta have a partner ta adventure with," he mentioned as he made sure his gear was secure.

I turned away, "If I could get it myself I wouldn't need a thief now would I?"

"Who knows?" He said with a smirk, "I think ya like my company."

"Just go and do what we came here to achieve. We need to get back before nightfall," I replied.

"Orlock will come lookin' for ya?" He enquired.

Duke:

"Among other problems," she replied shortly.

"Alright sweetheart, I got it," I assured before slipping into the cavern below.

Securing my grapping hook to a nearby rock I began my decent to the tunnels below. Before she vanished from sight I looked up at her with a smile to reassure her.

Once I had found the floor below I looked around in the low light. Among me were several natural tunnels. Though as she had mentioned only one had a slight glow to it. That I followed to a large cavern room. I reached out my hand first and found I was able to pas through the barrier of light blocking the way. Overhead there were many glowing stars it seemed that were actually larva from cave dwelling worms. Then at the center of the room was the gem she had requested.

I paused before walking up to grab it. Something about this tugged at me.

While this concern ran through me I heard something shifting within the room. Finally adjusting to the light of the cave I noticed a large creature slithering in circles along the cavern wall until the door behind me was sealed tight with it's body. I also noticed several bones spread throughout the cave floor. Not mere humanoid bones either, these ones were quite large.

Then I looked closely, and my stomach turned to find the creature slipping in and out of a dragon's skull. It's long form wrapped around it greedily. Taking a breath I managed to regain my composure. Then I carefully stepped towards the center to reach my hand out. I gripped the gem in my hand and as I held it up I realized it was a pure emerald. Yet in my hands it felt oddly warm. It's surface reflected the "stars above me. Though it also caught the attention of the creature slithering around me.

A deafening shriek errupted through the cavern as it's head came crashing towards me. I quickly flipped back as it's teeth gnashed in right before me. Then again as I also spun and made a break for it. It attempted to wrap it's tail around me. As the slimey form came close I shot out my grappling hook as it stuck into the cavern roof and swung over it's body. In it's attempt to grab me it had left the entrance open. I flew with the rope, took a leap, and slid through the opening. Just as I went through I heard the tail slam against the wall behind me and one last roar that shook the tunnels themselves.

Wasting no time I hurried back to the cavern mouth. I found the rope and made my way back up to find the fading sun going to rest above me. Looking up as I grasped the surface ledge to pull myself up I was nearly stunned when her hand grasped mine to pull me up.

"Duke!" She gasped as she knelt on the ground with me and looked me over.

"Were ya worried about me?" I asked a bit surprised still.

Heart:

Looking at Duke and hearing him ask this I bit my lower lip before taking a breath.

"I heard the roars of a creature below, and I felt the Earth shaking beneath my feet," I told him.

"So ya were worried?" He repeated with a smirk.

"I..."

"Heart, I've seen how you treat those ya trust. It doesn't tarnish any image ta me," he told me as he retrieved something from the pouch on his belt, "If anythin' it shows me your someone worth usin' my skills for."

I felt my cheeks grow quite red as he opened his hand to reveal the emerald gem within it. Without hesitation or a thought I threw my arms around him, "Thank you my thief!"

His only reaction was hugging me with his free hand in return. At least at first it was. When I pulled away, my face feeling much warmer now, I felt him brush my cheek with a quick kiss. I looked to him a little startled, for it had been my right cheek he had kissed. When I looked at him with widened eyes he only smiled and said, "I thought I'd steal somethin' for myself."

"We need to get back," was all I could think to say.

"Of course Heart," he said as he got to his feet and helped me up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Nightmare Princess

With that we headed back. We managed to reach the palace just as the moon rose. For the moment I placed the emerald safely in my room. Though before this I cradled it gently in my own hands before looking up at Duke who waited in the doorway.

"Thank you," I said to him.

He gave a polite bow, "Of course darlin'. It pleases me ta know my skills could be used ta make such a lovely angel happy."

For a moment I almost let it slide. Until I noticed my reflection in the shattered mirror nearby. Carefully setting the gem down in a secure, pillow lined, chest. Then my expression settled into a glare as I looked at Duke, "I asked you not to do this again! Just do what you came here to do and leave me be otherwise!"

"Heart-" Duke attempted before I looked away from him trying to stay back from him.

At the sound of the commotion in my room, the vampire appeared behind the thief. Glaring down at him, his lips curled in aggravation, before placing a hand on the drake's shoulders "Is he bothering you, Heart? Perhaps I should escort him elsewhere so you may have your rest."

I tried to regain my composure as I felt an undeniable heat creeping along my shoulders suddenly. Looking to the mirror and turning slightly I, and both men, could see my scales now spreading along my upper back and shoulders. A grimace twisted my mouth at this before giving a nod to Orlock, "Please..."

Tears stung my anger filled eyes. Before Duke could say anything he was lead away as I then slammed my chamber door and tossed a vase at the wall, creating a crash upon impact.

Duke:

Pulling me aside, Orlock lead me down the hall. His boots clacking against the cobbled floor, he brought me a fair bit away from Heart's chambers.

"With all due respect, I do not believe Heart's interested in you, so I must request that you refrain from your advances towards her. If you continue to press on like this again, there will be consequences."

"I was jus' tryin' ta compliment her," I protested while shrugging Orlock off of my shoulder.

Then I spun around on my heel to face the vampire prince.

"An' why are ya so worried about whether she's interested in me or not?" I asked before reigning in my own temper and confidence.

Fortunately I was able to bite my tongue before asking more calmly, "Orlock, what happened ta her? Ya both want me ta be a part of things but you're keepin' somethin' important from me. Why is she so afraid of bein' called beautiful? Who did that ta her?"

Though I didn't realize I was getting fired up myself asking these things. Nor was I sure as to why. Seeing Heart look at me as she had just then had unnerved me, tore at me even.

Orlock crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Taking a few moment to gather his thoughts, he let out a sigh, "She fought a great evil some time ago... and what you saw is the price she paid for her heroism. As the saying goes, no good deed goes unpunished. The people turned on her as well, the ungrateful mobs. Much like how they turned on my father and I. It appears they do not appreciate greatness when they see it, despite the good it may do for them."

My remaining brown eye widened in surprise to hear this. Though I could tell that the prince had held back a piece of the story. I heard myself reluctantly asking Orlock quietly, "Who gave her those scars Orlock? Was it the thing she fought? Why did the people turn on her if she was fightin' evil for them?"

Looking away, he placed a hand on his face, "The people fear dragons, as they fear my kind... or anything that is more powerful than they are. You could say her scars are their fault."

He spoke, a tinge of disgust and distain in his voice, "To save her after she fought that evil, she had to become part dragon."

My stomach twisted when I heard this as I asked for confirmation, "Save her?"

For the first time I thought of her clawed hand and how the claws matched exactly with her scars, "Did she...? Did she do that? Why?"

"That is something rather personal, I must say. I am not one to tell you of such matters, and you are not one to ask either." He replied, furrowing his brow, "Now, I will warn you not to press further. Perhaps I should ask you about what happened to your eye then?"

I felt myself settle into a glare towards the vampire before stating calmly, "Someone that was once my best friend took it durin' a heist. An' maybe I am the one ta ask so maybe I can help her..." I slipped before he could shut my own beak.

Only now I realized how little I had slept in the last few days and my patience had grown thin, "Since that happened ta her have ya bothered ta tell her she's beautiful? Or are ya too afraid ta push past her fears in order ta help her?!"

Before I knew it, I was slammed against the wall, a firm grip tightening around my throat. Orlock's face turned from that of a handsome nobleman, to that of a bat like monster, his eyes burning in red fury, "You do not speak of what you don't know! I have done all I could to aid her, and still am! To question it just shows your ignorance! Now, I suggest you drop the questions now!"

Taking a deep breath, he set me back down on my feet, and regained his composure, turning back to his regular self. Running a hand through his ebony hair, he let out the breath, "Now... I can tell that you require some rest. I'd advise that you do so, before you say something else you'll regret."

I gasped for breath as I was set back down. Though my anger wasn't tempered, but I managed to remind myself of my self preservation skills. I shut my beak before pushing even further. Then before either of us could say another word we heard a soft, amused giggle from the hall as Heart emerged. I looked to see her smiling with her dragon teeth showing. A shudder ran up my spine when I caught sight of her scars and her claws, confirming what I had guessed. Yet I didn't look away. I wouldn't dare.

"I think we all need some rest," she mused as she looked to the two of us before asking Orlock, "Would you help find some formal attire for our thief? We're going to host a party for this town tomorrow night, and he will need to look his best."

A wicked grin curved Heart's lips that made a chill run up my spine. "Orlock would you mind helping me prepare for the occassion while he rests?"

Turning towards Heart, he nodded, before giving a slight bow.

"It would be my pleasure." He answered leaving me behind himself, "Now, what would you desire me to do first then?"

Heart smiled at her companion. Meanwhile I watched her carefully as she moved. I wanted to say something to her. Though I wasn't sure what or even why. It were as though I were losing myself in this mission I had started, becoming more entangled than I'd guessed I'd become.

"Aren't the people here under a spell?" I asked.

Heart smiled still as she replied, "For the moment. I've decided to let them wake up for a bit, have one last dream filled night...before their nightmares take over."

"Heart...?" I felt my fatigue taking over as I tried to speak to her.

With what restraint I had left I stepped back and said, "I look forward ta the occassion."

Heart turned to Orlock again, "Help me prepare the ballroom? I need to find a dress to cover...these..."

She allowed Orlock to see that her scales had spread down her mostly bare back. In this moment a pained expression could be noticed in her eyes as she faced him again, "Were you two fighting?"

"I was merely letting our guest know about certain... boundaries. That said, if he took the conversation to heart, he will respect them." His eyes darted towards me, before returning to focus on Heart, clasping his hands together, "Now, I'll be more than happy to prepare the ballroom. Allow me."

"Thank you my friend for your help," Heart replied in a soft voice before glancing at me as I gave her a slight bow, turned and disappeared down the hall.

With that I found my given chambers and couldn't help but fall asleep.

Heart:

"He found the Emerald for me, so I can create the sanctuary for the children...it's strange though...when I thought he wouldn't come back...when I heard he was facing a creature within the earth below, I felt...odd...I was afraid he wouldn't come back...It's strange isn't it?" I then shook my head to refocus myself as I helped Orlock prepare things.

Duke:

Meanwhile I slept in my chambers through the night and a bit into the late morning after lacking rest for several days. When I awoke I found the palace quiet as Orlock and Heart rested. In the corner of my chambers on a table was a set of fine clothes waiting for me.

I thought about warning my teammates of what I had found out, but worried they would come too close just yet. I wasn't sure what to do. Something told me to keep to my mission, that there was someone still to save, but why? Her plans were monstrous, yet I couldn't help but feel that they were coming from a twisted up heart that needed to be found.

As evening grew closer I changed into my given clothes. Dressed in a fine suit with flared cuffs on the white silk shirt, dark pants and vest, and an elegant long coat. Around my collar was a frilled sash. I stepped out into the hallway to find my new companions.

The sun hadn't set yet, so I knew Orlock was still resting for the time being. Taking advantage of this I headed to Heart's chamber.

As I approached I heard a sudden crash from her room. Hurrying down the hall, I opened the door without hesitation to find her kneeling down on the floor with a shattered mirror's glass spread out around her as it had been knocked down from it's place on the wall.

She was wrapped in a towel, her hair wet from the bath she had just taken. Her thin but curved frame trembled as she glared at the shards. Her shoulders shined from the lamp light that her scales caught as they ran down both arms now. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to force them back.

"Heart..." I attempted gently before walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.

She looked up at me startled, as though she hadn't realized I were in the room at all. Looking at her now, seeing her eyes lost in anguish and confusion I heard myself say to her gently, "Heart...I don't care if your friend shreds me. Ya need ta know that you are beautiful. This isn't a lie. I don't know all ya went through, but those scales an' those scars don't mar how lovely ya are."

For a moment she glared at me now, as though she may strike at me, but then paused as her hands instead covered her face as she broke down.

Despite making note of the sun setting outside the window, I didn't stop as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, "It's alright Heart...It's alright."

To my surprise I felt a desperate tug on my coat and vest as she clung to me in return. Once again I was reminded just how small her frame was as she trembled in my hands. All I could think to do was stroke her dampened hair to try and soothe her.

With the sun resting past the horizon, I could hear the clacking of boots on the floor apporaching.

Orlock's voice was heard shortly after, "Heart, are you ready for tonight? I imagine it's going to be quite an evening for us all. I do hope that bird hasn't been bothering you today though... still wondering why you decided we needed him."

Coming to the doorway, Orlock's eyes shot wide open as he saw the two of us together... before he let out an enraged hiss, darting at me. Pushing Heart away from being harmed by mistake, he grabbed me by the throat again, lifting me up, before flinging me to the hallway, "How dare you! Do you have any sense of decency?!"

My back buckled as I made impact with the wall before sliding down it onto the floor. A groan escaped my throat as I glared up at Orlock as he grabbed my shirt front and held me up again, "I thought she might be hurt! Didn't ya hear the crash from before!"

Heart got to her feet quickly, hurried over to us, and tugged on Orlock's sleeve carefully, "Orlock it's okay my friend. He-He's telling the truth..."

She looked at the shattered mirror shards behind her, "He was only checking to see if I was hurt."

She then looked to me with worry showing in her sapphire and golden eyes, "Duke, why don't you wait in the ballroom? Orlock, the guests will be arriving soon."

Letting me go, Orlock sighed out, "Very well... my apologies, Duke."

Looking over towards Heart, he averted his eyes from her indecency. "I shall go take care of the guests then. If there's anything you wish, please let me know."

For a second I thought I noticed pain in her eyes when he looked away from her in this way. I knew why. Though Orlock was trying to preserve her innocence in a noble way, to Heart it was just another person, her best friend, that wouldn't look at her. I then watched her confirm this as her hands balled into fists as she tried to maintain her composure.

However I hadn't looked away from Heart, but not out of trying to catch any kind of glimpse of any part of her. Instead I looked at her still a bit in surprise. I realized that in her panic Heart had gripped Orlock's sleeve with her clawed hand. Inspite of her shaking slightly. What would she have done if things escalated?

When things began to calm down Heart gave a twisted smile I knew her to have more often, "I wish to have a party. One final night of dreams before it becomes a nightmare for this pathetic kingdom."

Yet as she said this I noticed something else, regret, in her eyes? Yet I held my tongue for once.

Taking her clawed hand, Orlock smiled softly at her, holding it in his own, "A bit of Heaven for them before their decent to Hell."

Something in my chest sunk somehow as I saw this. Heart smiled with her dragon teeth starting to show.

"For all of us," she assured with a flash of energy in her draconic eye.

Then she pulled away and looked to me briefly before turning back to her room. With the door closed behind her she began to get dressed. I got to my feet and brushed myself off.

A question tugged at me until it made its way out, "Orlock, what exactly are ya ta Heart?"

Why did it matter?

"Why encourage her ta continue this way if ya know she used ta fight for good?"

Strolling down the hall, the vampire glanced at me, "Are you saying she isn't? Part of fighting for a righteous cause is punishing those who deserve retribution. They made her an outcast, attacked her, and killed her family. This is not mere revenge, but giving them what they have coming."

As we walked along, a faint smile crossed his face, "As for me... I am her future betrothed. We were arranged to be wed when we both were children, and I fully intend on fulfilling that commitment."

I heard this and my heart sank further for a moment. Though I wasn't sure as to why, "Orlock, if she goes through with these plans they'll fear her even more. They'll only see her as a monster. Wait..."

A pit formed in my core before I stated, "She's countin' on that. She's turnin' inta a dragon! She knows they'll hunt her down!"

I looked back at Orlock, "If you're her betrothed why not find a way ta save her? An' how does she feel about this arrangement? Ya realize it'll be hard ta marry her either way if they hunt her down an' kill her as a dragon!"

"The difference is that I'll be by her side! And they have wronged me and my family just as much as her's! They must be punished for their cruelty to both of us." He hissed out, narrowing his gaze at me, "Do you really wish to oppose the both of us? I believe that we are more than fully capable of taking on these mortals ourselves."

"I don't wish ta oppose either of ya, especially her! If anythin' I want ta save her!" I let myself slip, and this time I knew it, "Can't ya see how scared she is? Can't ya see there's a side of her that doesn't want ta do any of this! A side of her...that..."

I felt myself push out of frustration as I admitted, "A side of her that allowed me ta kiss an' hold her?"

Stopping in his tracks, Orlock paused, taking in what he heard. His fists trembling, he glared at me. Flexing his hands, the joints cracked and popped, as they twisted into long, sharp claws, with a webbing building up between each fingers. His visage started to warp, as his ears elongated, his nose turning up and flaring. He began to hunch over, as he spoke through a maw filled with needle like teeth, "Because I'm a good sport... I'm going to give you a head start. I suggest you take it and flee if you value your life."

Standing my ground, my hand remained close to my side if he needed to grab his ssaber as I spoke, "What will that prove? I've run from other things in my life, includin' my own past. But I am not runnin' now, not from you an' not from her. I..."

My expression hardened into a glare of my own, "I want ta steal her from this fate the world, includin' you, are sentencin' her to!"

"So if ya want ta seal away what's left of her, the side of her ya must have known before all of this, go ahead an' kill me an' allow her ta be hunted down! Ya can't protect her durin' the day can ya Orlock? What will she do then?"

"Our tribulations have made us stronger." He snarled, as his body contorted into a large, bat like creature. Barring his teeth, he lunged at me, "She is my day, and I am her night! We need no others, especially not an impudent thief like you!"

I jumped back a little. Down the hall I could hear her boots as their steps hurried towards us.

"She seemed ta think otherwise didn't she? She could have killed me when she had the chance, she could have warped me inta her puppet, but she didn't did she? I think she does need me Orlock, an' ya can't stand that can ya? Did ya ever stop ta think what she wants? An' no, I don't believe she doesn't care for ya, but I wonder if it's in the same vain as you do for her?" I questioned.

Letting out a dark chuckle, he pounced upon me, pinning me to the floor as I was distracted by her approaching steps.

"That is a mistake I can remedy. And speaking of veins... I think I'll take a taste from yours now," Reeling his head back, Orlock opened his toothy maw wide, ready to snap into my neck.

Bracing myself, I tried desperately to get out of Orlock's grip as I tried to reach for my saber. Yet before I could I noticed something along the wall that rushed by and then appeared behind Orlock. Quickly looking as her shadow passed, he backed off from me, but not before taking a swipe at my chest. In seconds his razor claws raked my feathers, flesh, and fabric of my clothes.

Suddenly with her clawed hand Heart reached out and grabbed her companion's shoulder to pull him back and off of me. I sat up quickly and watched as Heart stood between the two of us, pushing Orlock back a little panicked from what she had seen.

"Orlock stop!" She pleaded.

For a moment she looked back at me, both of her eyes matched, as though a part of her were trying to claw it's way out, before the left turned draconic again, "Please stop!"

Reverting to a somewhat more humanoid form, Orlock looked her back in the eyes, before letting out an irritated snort, "Very well... but only because you request it. That said, this... thief has proven himself to be overly comfortable with over stepping his boundaries here. I think it is ill advised to keep him among with us much longer."

Heart:

I had felt something in my chest leapt to my throat in the moment seeing Duke slashed at. When I had grabbed for Orlock's shoulder I wasn't sure what would happen. All that had registered was saving Duke's life. Why? Why did it matter to me?

Then when Orlock stepped back with his words of warning I looked over the drake with a troubled expression washing over me. Seeing him looking up at me I noticed his now torn coat and shirt. A slight smile came over me as I knelt down and started checking him over.

Knowing Orlock was behind me, watching my actions, I proceeded to say, "Orlock, I know why you're so upset. But we do need his help still...and I..."

I looked at Duke with uncertainty in my eyes as I noticed a slight gash in his chest, "I don't wish for him to be harmed...I...I care for this thief of ours..." I admitted quietly.

Duke then looked to the wall to see my shadow looking as though it were sewing something of his and when he looked his shirt and coat were mended as though nothing had been torn. I then pulled a cloth from my sleeve to clean his injury before it stained his shirt.

Duke:

This, this was the side of her that I had seen, the side of her I wanted to save.

It was now also that I noticed she was wearing a gown of velvet burgundy and deep blue blending together like a star filled galaxy. The top clung to her small, but curved, frame as the skirt spread out to the marble floor, hiding the ebony boots she was wearing. Her left arm was covered with a flaired sleeve while her right was free with a strap fastened at her shoulder.

"Ravishin'..." I breathed with a slight smile.

Heart let this one slide.

Biting his lower lip, Orlock reverted back to his human form. Bringing his cloak in front of him, he began to walk off to the dance hall, "So be it then... as you wish."

Once we were alone again Heart looked over me once more before I got to my feet, "What were you trying to prove?"

"I'm not really sure myself," I admitted while dusting myself off.

Then she tilted her head slightly looking up at me curiously, "Duke, why were you coming to my chambers in the first place? Before all of that happened?"

I felt a smile curve my beak as I gazed upon her in her starlit gown, "Well, it's a ball isn't it? I thought perhaps I could escort ya to it?"

I then gave a bow as I held my hand out to her. She paused in her movements, "That was quite a risk. Surely Orlock has told you what he's hoping for in regards to me?"

"He just did, but he failed ta tell me what your hopes are. If you can tell me ya care for him in the same manner I'll step back an' let him escort ya instead," I told her.

She gazed up at me, ringing her hands together before taking a breath. Then she reached up with her unclawed hand and allowed me to help her up. As I did I made sure to grasp her other hand as well and then held it up as I brushed a gentle kiss over it.

"He'll tear you apart Duke," she warned me.

"I'm sure he will," I agreed with a soft chuckle.

Yet I found I didn't care much. Instead I worried for the one standing before me. Instead I gave her a genuine smile before giving another bow and gesturing for her to take my arm. She accepted it as I then walked with her to the ballroom.

While we walked I felt her gripping my arm tightly. It seemed she was resisting with every step we took towards the room ahead.

"Did ya not want this?" I asked her.

She looked away, catching a glimpse of her new scales in the window pane. Her eyes settled into a pained glare as she spoke, "I do. It's time for the nightmare to begin."

"Ya don't have ta do this sweetheart," I pushed gently.

"Yes I do," she confirmed as she fixed her sights on the grand doors ahead.

"Alright Heart, but before that, let's enjoy the dream you've requested first," I suggested with a steady smile.

The doors opened for the both of us. Orlock sat in his throne with his crimson filled goblet. When we entered I noticed as he stood up to look to her. The room itself was nothing short of elegant and grand. Chandeleres glistened with crystals and candle light. Enchanted music played throughout the room. The people of the kingdom were all there dressed in their finest as they awoke to find themselves broken from their nightmare filled slumber. They looked around bewildered for a while before Heart released my hand and made her way to the center throne beside Orlock. Again my heart sank as she stood before everyone with a distant gaze in her eyes.

"Good evening everyone!" Her voice echoed as the music came to a pause.

Throughout the room gasps of fear and confusion could be heard as they looked upon her twisted form. They didn't go unnoticed as Heart's scales began to spread down her right arm to her wrist. Her hands balled into tense fists for a moment before she took a deep breath. Then she continued, "I'm sure you're all wondering where the prince is and why you are all here."

A few nodded their heads, others backed away from her. Heart gave a wicked smirk of delight seeing them step back. I watched in confusion myself as she spoke. I was suddenly reminded of why I had been called here in the first place. These were the people I was supposed to try and save. Yet I had aided in their fears instead.

"Tonight I want you to enjoy this wonderful dream you've awoken to. Dance, laugh, be merry, embrace your loved ones," Heart insisted, "And know that your prince's kindness is what has kept him from attending tonight."

"Heart?" I heard myself question in a quick breath.

"For now you needn't worry about that, and instead enjoy the festivities tonight!" Heart declared, "If not I will gladly return you to the nightmares you've just escaped from."

I glanced at Orlock to see how he responded to all of this. Was he really okay with her acting in such a way? Seeing her transform further into the monster they all feared?

As the townsfolk turned to one another I looked to Heart again as she took her seat. Her hands gripped the arms of her throne tightly, her knuckles turned white from doing so. Only now did I notice her arms shaking slightly.

Then I noticed as the chandeleres began to shimmer and spin, dusting everyone in a strange glitter. Smiles came over them and their fears seemed to wash away. They began to dance with one another, feast upon fine food, and forget their troubles. However I remained unaffected as the pin Borg had given me remained in my coat pocket. Though as I looked to Heart again I noticed her nod her head to me in a subtle gesture, as though telling me I was free of this spell.

Yet in my core I knew all would not be okay if things continued on in such a way. If she went through with her plans it would seal her fate. My heart ached to know this as I looked upon her. Knowing that if I couldn't stop her she would become what everyone truly feared. The Nightmare Princess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dance

Heart:

While I watched everyone dance I leaned back in my throne with my knee over the other beneath the skirt of my gown. My gaze fell upon dancers after dancers, watching with distain. Occassionally I looked to Orlock as he seemed to be enjoying the music and crimson delight provided for him.

However I then looked back upon the crowd. Something weighed on me as I did. Only a few more hours I thought. My gaze turned towards the window to see the caverns I once dwelled within. A burning sensation filled my chest as I gritted my sharpening teeth. My ankles grew unistakably hot as my scales started spreading up my legs now. How much longer did I have in between forms like this? When would the hunt begin?

Distracted by these thoughts and the sight of my old home I hadn't noticed him approaching. Though I noticed Orlock gripping his goblet in irritation. I looked to see as to why finding Duke standing before my throne.

My gaze fell upon this rogue now as he looked up at me.

"Heart, if I remember right I believe this is your party too isn't it?" He asked me.

I tilted my head curiously as I felt the heat from my scales come to a pause.

Then Duke gave a polite bow once again as he held his hand out to me, "I would be honored if you would dance with me angel."

Had it been just a day ago I would have thrown something at him. Even now a bubble of rage tried to escape when he called me that. Yet something in his remaining brown eye doused that flame as he still offered a hand to me. Slowly I nodded my head as I sat up while he approached me and helped me up. Then he lead me to the dance floor. This time I didn't turn to see Orlock's expression. I could feel it as Duke lead me away from him.

Then Duke gave another invitational bow before slipping an arm around to my back. Pulling me close to him he then took me by the hand.

"You're tremblin' sweetheart," he mentioned with concern in his eye.

"I-I've never danced with anyone before," I realized.

"Ya mean ta tell me your betrothed hasn't bothered ta dance with ya beneath the moonlight even once?" He teased gently.

I looked away for a moment before Duke whispered, "Allow me ta lead darlin'. There's still no one else I'd rather dance with."

I raised a brow at this as I turned to face him again, "Really now? Your shadow has shown me glimpses of ladies chasing after you, as well as one you chased not that long ago."

"I'm glad I never caught her," Duke laughed, "'Cause now I can try an' steal your heart instead."

I hadn't realized that while we talked he was leading me into a waltz. Periodically he would instruct me gently, spinning me away from and then back into him. Occassionally with the music he would twirl me gracefully under his fingertips. Then he would slip his arm up along my back to pull me close to him again.

"An' your heart is a far greater treasure I believe," he said to me, "It's so well hidden even you've lost it for some time."

He eyed Orlock sitting on his throne briefly, "An' it's quite heavily guarded it seems."

Then he focused on our dance again as he twirled me again, my skirt moving swiftly with my form. When I stopped he spun me into him with my back against him now as he caught my hand in his. With a charming smile and a warmth in his eye he leaned close to me before whispering, "I want ta save ya sweetheart. I want ta steal ya from the fate you're trapped in."

I could feel something in my chest pounding hard within me as my face grew warm from blushing.

"Why?" I heard myself ask, "Why save me after all I've done? After what I've become? Knowing what I will become soon?"

Duke smiled still as he leaned closer opening his mouth to whisper something to me. I in turn found myself willing to listen as I stood on my toes to reach him.

Duke:

Watching the crowd, Orlock anticipated the torment that was to come to these who have robbed him of his family and his freedom for so long. He could taste their suffering on the tip of his tongue... however, as he looked around, he couldn't find his beloved at first... that was, until he saw her with me, a certain thief. Clutching the armrests of his throne, he gritted his teeth... trying to keep himself from erupting in rage at the sight. After taking a few moments to gather himself, he descended from his throne, and walked over to the two of us, "Mind if I cut in?"

I was admittedly startled by this, pulled away from what I nearly said and felt her pulling away. Heart stepped back and turned to Orlock. Though for a brief moment she looked to me as though wanting to know what I was about to say before this. Instead I looked away with a frustrated expression over my face. Then she looked to Orlock and allowed him to lead her into the next dance.

Heart:

"Are you alright my friend?" I asked Orlock with concern.

Taking the lead, he guided me through the crowd as we danced together. Holding me close, he looked me in the eyes, "I am well... especially with vengeance so close. But I wonder, has a certain somebody been making you have second thoughts?"

My eyes widened hearing this. "I...no...of course not...the dragons...they deserve to be avenged, these people betrayed us and their own land by killing them...but..." I looked to where Duke was leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest watching the dancers.

"I don't know what he's trying to find in me."

For a second I thought I could hear someone laughing, but it vanished into an echo until it faded away. "I...I think he was trying to tell me something though..."

Orlock waved his hand off to the side, "Of course he sees something in you. You're lovely, and working for a righteous cause. I just fear that he may not have it in him to aid us in our duty though..." He responded, keeping me close to him as we waltzed. "You are lovely, you do know that, right?"

I caught a glimpse of my scars in the window glass and grimaced.

"Why do you both keep stating what isn't so? I failed...and now I am becoming something I don't wish-deserve to be," I nearly slipped, "You were there Orlock when I found out..."

"Orlock...I fear when he sees who I really am he'll turn away...why does this scare me?"

The laughter occurred in my head again, lasting longer this time as it spoke, "Is the nightmare princess fond of someone?"

I quickly shook my head until the laughter ceased. This time when I looked Duke had vanished it seemed from where he'd been watching them and I couldn't find him again. I then refocused on Orlock, trying to smile up at him.

Raising a brow, he looked down at me, as the music played. "Why does it matter what he thinks? I certainly don't care about what these mortals think, after what they've done to us. Neither should you."

"I...I don't know why it matters..." I said as I looked around for a moment.

Then I asked, "Orlock, there's something wrong..."

I grimaced as I tried to keep dancing. Upon the wall I thought I saw my shadow moving on its own. Still I couldn't see Duke either. My scales now spread down my back entirely.

Taking me by the back of my head, Orlock gently ran a hand through my hair "Do not worry, all will be well soon. Now, let us enjoy this dance before we have our actual fun."

After taking a deep breath a wicked smile curved my lips, "You're right my friend. As for our thief if he doesn't like our plans and tries to leave I will have a new puppet to play with won't I?"

Yet as I said this something twisted in my chest.

Duke:

Duke hadn't wandered far. He watched quietly from the doorway to the balcony as Heart drifted away from him. He tried to tell himself what she was doing was wrong, that she was a monster...and yet...she wasn't. Duke caught sight of her again and felt his chest ache as he was pulled towards them in a way. As Heart was spun away from Orlock in their waltz Duke swiftly caught her hand and spun her into him once more. Heart's eyes widened with surprise as he swept her back a bit in a waltz again.

His eyes twitching, he glared at Duke as he pulled Heart away. Letting out a scoff, he turned around, and was about to head off to the throne again. "When you are ready Heart, just let me know. Then we can give our guests what they truly deserve."

"Sorry," Duke smirked slightly l, "but I had ta steal one more dance."

Duke then continued to do just that, though this time gradually leading her to the balcony. Heart felt herself being torn in a way. Her friend was waiting to go forward with their plans, something within her mind was pulling at her, and the drake she now danced with made her question everything.

Duke noticed the pained look in her eyes and brought their dance to a pause at the balcony door, "Heart, what's wrong darlin'?"

Heart looked up at him, "I don't understand. What do you see in me?! Why are you causing me to question everything? Why are you trying to save me?"

Duke looked at her with a heavy sigh escaping his throat. He took her by the hand and lead her out to the rose garden out on the balcony. Alone Duke looked upon her as he caressed her scaled cheek, proving he wasn't afraid of them.

"Why?" Heart asked again as she leaned her head into his gentle touch.

Duke smiled as he then ran his hand beneath her chin and had her look at him. "Sweetheart, I want ta save ya 'cause I've fallen in love with ya," he told her as he leaned close to her and kissed her gently. Heart's eyes widened at first at this, but then they gradually closed as she gave in and leaned into her first true kiss. As she did she felt something in her chest pounding in an attempt to be remembered as he wrapped his free arm around her to pull her close to him.

"You have made a grave mistake, thief." Orlock's voice came from behind Duke, before he was lifted up.

Trembling in rage, the vampire brought him to the ledge of the balcony, and raised him up by the back of his neck. His eyes burning with fury, he hoisted the duck above him, before hurling off the balcony.

"Duke!" Heart cried as Duke fought before being thrown down from the balcony, "Orlock why?!"

Heart hurried over to the railing to wat h as Duke reacted quickly, shooting out the grappling hook tucked onto his sleeve and began climbing back up to them. Heart turned back to Orlock in confusion before suddenly collapsing to her knees gripping her head. She let out a scream that cracked the windows behind her.

Duke looked up as he tried to call to her, "Heart!"

In her head laughter echoed once more as she pleaded for it to stop. Her scales began to spread as a tail lashed out from her spine. Then her shoulder blades began to writhe as her bones shifted beneath her scales and flesh.

Rushing up to behind her, Orlock took her by the shoulders. "It'll be alright my dear. He was just messing with your head. It is best to forget him. There are plenty of other thieves that can be of use to us. Now... let us take that anger out on those who rightfully deserve it."

Duke heard this as he managed to climb back up and leap over the rail. Seeing Heart writhing he noticed her back shifting. "I wasn't messin' with her head! I care about her, the real her! The her ya never see 'cause you're too worried about keepin' her!"

Heart looked up at Duke with pained, angry eyes. She wanted to lash out and reach for him at the same time.

"Can't ya see what's happenin' ta her?! She's losin' herself Orlock! Is that what ya want?!" Duke yelled as he watched her kneeling and writhing still as something tried to claw out of her back.

"How dare you miscreant! I will silience you for good!" With that, he lunged at the drake with his claws out.

Duke, reluctantly, but quickly drew his saber to block the attack.

"Alright buddy, ya wanna fight?" Duke taunted with a growl in his voice.

He didn't want to fight, he wanted to reach Heart. Yet it was clear Orlock would bar his way to her.

Heart watched in horror as they began their duel.

"Please stop!" She tried to beg.

Yet her voice grew thin as she spoke. Looking down she found out why as a shadowy hand emerged from her shadow and closed around her throat.

"Did you miss me child? It was fun resting while you caused all the damage for me, but now your control is slipping!" The voice mocked her.

Heart's eyes shot wide open in fear and panic as she scrambled to her feet and ran from them "Heart!"

Duke called after her as she fled from them, "Heart come back!"

Heart pushed her way through the dancers until she reached the hallway gasping for breath.

"No! You will not control me!" She snarled in determination, "I will finish what I started!"

"Are you sure about that?" The voice mused, "It seems that thief has you growing soft. Perhaps I should silence him for you? Then again Orlock will probably shred the drake himself, what chance does he have against a vampire?"

"I have a task to tend to, and I will not give control to you! Not until I die and there is nothing left for you to feast upon!" Heart swore before focusing her magic.

As she did his cruel laughter eroded away, yet her back began to tear as the price for such power. Again she fell to her knees and waited for the inevitable.

Duke started to try and push back with his saber.

"She'll die Orlock! They'll hunt her down! Is that what ya want?!" Duke yelled angrily.

"They hunted down her true kind already! They only hold back now because she looks like the peasantry! But now we will deliver to them the cruelty and pain they brought us!" He snarled, as he lashed out at Duke with a bladed claw,

Duke met his claws with his saber and was surprised they were as strong as metal. He tried to push Orlock back, "Is this the side of her ya fell in love with?! Is this who she is ta you?! A means ta your revenge an' nothin' more?!"

"Our revenge! We are in on this together! I will not let a fool like you rob her of the justice she so rightly deserves!" He yelled back, taking another slash at the duck, his thin fur standing on end.

"Ya know why she's probably grown so close ta me in such a short time?!" Duke growled as Orlock's attack knocked him back a little, "'Cause I can see her through all the anger an' hate she's burried under!"

Taking another slash, he sliced into Duke's chest, gritting his teeth hard. "How dare you! You do not know what we've been through! You don't know what she wants! How dare you!"

Duke grimaced as the claws drew out blood that stained his dress shirt. Then he glared at Orlock as he stated, "I know she wanted me ta kiss her."

With his free hand he tried to stop the bleeding. "An' I want ta can steal her away from all of this, includin' you if that's what it takes!"

"That is all you know, thief! How to take what isn't yours! Well, I won't let you take this! Not after how long we've waited!" With that, he took another swipe, this time cutting across Duke's arm.

Duke yelled out in pain as he gripped his saber. With a growl in his voice he said, "See! You're not worried about me takin' her! Ya care about your revenge! Why do ya need her ta do it?!" Duke forced himself to try and lunge at Orlock, pushing through his injuries that continued to bleed.

"Do not speak until you are asked to from now on, you miserable miscreant!" He bellowed, before striking Duke straight across the face.

Duke's face burned from the claws running over his face, somehow missing his remaining eye. The force knocked him back onto the ground as he growled in pain and anger.

"This isn't provin' me wrong!" His wounds stung as they continued to bleed. Yet he tried to remain focused as he began to try and get up again.

Meanwhile Heart had failed to get up from her own hands and knees as her bones shifted in her back. Her sharp teeth became gritted into a grimace as she looked down the hall towards the ballroom. Her vision grew to be tunneled as she tried to stand. "Duke...Orlock..." her voice growing distorted as she spoke knowing they couldn't hear her so far away. "Help..."

Her skin and scales began to grow strained on her back as something tried to push through.

Despite the battle, his bat like ears twitched at her voice. Giving Duke one last strike, he bolted from the balcony, reverting back to his human form, as he searched for Heart. "My dear, are you alright?! What is wrong?!"

Duke was nearly knocked out as he was knocked backwards against the rail. His vision blurred, he struggled as he scrambled to his feet as he ran into the crowded ballroom, his wounds bleeding still as he searched for her.

"Heart?!" He called out.

In the hallway Heart caught sight of the thief searching the crowded room. Yet she couldn't speak at this point as her back burned. Then a shriek of agony tore from her throat as suddenly two dragon wings tore through her back, her claws dug into the stone ground she grasped. Duke turned quickly and hurried towards the hallway, "Heart?!"

By her side, Orlock placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's happening? What by the Devil's name is wrong?!"

Heart gasped for pained breath as her new wings dripping with her blood. Duke now reached the hallway, standing in shock as he looked upon her.

"Heart?!" He breathed as she looked up at them both.

"It's time!" She growled as she grasped Orlock's shoulders for support.

"If I have to live my nightmares so will everyone else!" Her voice grew more distorted with a growl as she struggled to stand.

"Heart, don't do this! Let me help ya find another way!" Duke tried to tell her, "Orlock look what you're doin' ta her!"

"I did this?" He snarled, gesturing to the crowd around her. "They did this! The time has come! Now, it is time for everyone to reap what they have sown."

"Heart!" Duke pleaded as he tried to stand between her and the crowded ballroom behind him.

Heart's eyes flashed with rage seeing this. Her body shook with anger and pain, her eyes pierced his soul before he realized what she was doing. Suddenly pulled down to his knees by his shadow being forced down by hers.

"Starting with you my thief," she told him as she staired into his gaze, "What do you fear most I wonder? Being caught? Losing your skills?"

Her eyes widened after getting her answer, "Failing your fellow heroes and letting down those you wish to protect?"

She wanted to tear him apart with her own claws, her heart burned from betrayal. "That includes you Heart!" This time her own claws dug into his cheek as she struck him.

This time Duke didn't speak when she asked, "Do you still think you love me thief?"

Orlock stood back, unsure of what to do at this. He seethed on the inside for the fact that Duke would reach her when he couldn't... but, he restrained himself, observing to see if Duke could actually help her.

Duke looked up at her still restrained by his shadow being forced down. Blood stained his dark feathers from his wounds. Heart went to walk away from him and towards the ballroom.

"Orlock, are you ready my friend? We've waited a long time for this haven't we?" She asked with her expression rigid as though trying to keep control.

Then she pushed back the large doors and snapped her fingers as everyone paused their dancing and gasped in fear at her. She grinned wickedly before snapping her fingers once more, focusing a great deal of magic.

"Heart stop!" Duke pleaded as he tried to stand.

Yet it was too late as her shadow reached out to the people as magic surrpunded them all. Suddenly shrieks of terror filled the room as snakes and spiders appeared from nowhere, others grew to be elderly, men and women turned on one another or abandoned the other, guards shifted into monsters they feared, and other such horrors filled the room. "Heart stop!" Duke yelled to no avail, "You're loosin' yourself!"

It was only now that Duke noticed a piece of her shadow shifting without her command.

Looking around in shock, Orlock did not anticipate this... horror show. Before him, nightmares were made manifest, in living flesh. Grimacing, he turned towards Heart. "I thought you mean you were going to play with their minds, not brings these things into reality! You must stop, this wasn't what we agreed upon!"

"And I never wanted to be this!" Heart screamed, "Yet here I am! The dragons are dead and I will replace them until I join them!"

Duke watched as Heart's scales spread down her hand, creating a second clawed hand. Her tail lashed out as well as the energy around her. Duke again noticed her shadow moving without her command as it smiled while she grimaced.

"Heart listen ta me! This isn't you! We'll find a way ta save you!" Duke begged her, "Heart!"

Upon the wall the shadow grinned wickedly before raising a scythe like arm up over Duke's shadow.

"Heart!" Duke shouted desperately, not for his own sake, but for her's.

In a flash, Orlock lashed at the shadow's limb, chopping it off in one feel swoop. Turning towards Duke, he swallowed his pride. "Get her out of here! I'll take care of this beast!"

Heart screamed as her shadow was slashed at, severing her connection to the one she had been containing. This broke him free of her phantom grip, as well as caused everyone in the ballroom to drop into a deep slumber. Duke quickly jumped to his feet and swept Heart up and ran. At first Heart screamed and struggled, but felt herself growing drained from everything. Yet in this her senses began to revert back as she noticed Duke's face marked by her claws. In that moment her heart, long forgotten about, begged to return to their kiss on the balcony, but knew it wouldn't work. She also noticed Orlock keeping Shadow at bay while Duke fled with her tightly in his arms.

"I...I failed...!" She sobbed in gasps as her back ached in pain.

Meanwhile Shadow grinned wickedly despite his severed form, "Poor child thought she was in control all that time!"

He looked at Orlock, "She's kept me a secret even from you oh prince."

Shadow then peered into his essence, "Isn't it painful watching that thief steal her away? I could end him for you? Drain his essence perhaps so he can't steal her away?

Staring up at Shadow in defiance, he snarled, extending his claws. "I will deal with him myself later. However, you have actually harmed Heart... and for that, you will suffer. "And so, he lunged at the dark figure, lashing out with blade like nails.

Shadow laughed mockingly before quickly slipping away into the crowd. "It was worth a try. My offer stands Prince." Then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Confront

Duke had carried Heart out of the palace and to the gates of the town rather quickly. As things grew quiet Duke felt his injuries taking over as he dropped to his knees tiredly and Heart slipped from his grip on her own hands and knees.

Shortly he emerged behind them. Looming over the two, he hesitated to place his hand on Heart's shoulders. "... are... are you alright?"

Heart winced as the pain in her back from her new wings radiated to her shoulders. She shook her head in response to him, "I failed. What we wanted wasn't completed and I couldn't keep control. Now Shadow is free again."

Duke fought to stay awake listening to this as he still bled from his wounds from the both of them. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Why did you keep Shadow a secret from me? I could've helped you! We have all the time to make them pay, I could've taken care of Shadow first!" He responded, placing a hand to his temples.

Duke wondered this as well.

Heart looked at the ground, "I wanted to take care of him myself. All my life he's chased me, I wanted to rid this world of him. I thought if I could drain the magic from this realm now that it was dying I could starve him out. All this time I had control until..." she looked over at Duke.

Duke tried to stand, though shaking as he attempted from blood loss.

"We could've done something together! We're supposed to look out for each other. How I am supposed to be able to help you if you don't let me know something as severe as this." He said, clenching his fists together. "... you do trust me, do you not?"

"If it makes ya feel better, she didn't tell me either," Duke admitted with a groan of pain as he felt his face stinging.

Heart looked to the two of them with regret in her eyes, "I'm sorry...It's not that I didn't trust you...I didn't trust Shadow...this happened when I found out Mother was killed...after I started changing in your castle and...you stopped me from...but Shadow would have woken up if I told anyone and I had to have him trapped."

"She does look out for ya though," Duke commented quietly, "Back when we fought in the cave, she shielded ya from the torch I had."

"I'm supposed to look out for her! And I can handle that creature. I am of a noble line of powerful undead, and he is a mere shadow." He had a tone of irritation in his voice.

Looking to the side, he let out a deep exhalation. "Very well... you have your thief, and I have a shadow to hunt down. I will return to you once it has been destroyed utterly."

Heart quickly grabbed his hand to stop him, "Orlock it is unwise to chase him right now! You may be angry with me, but I will not let you go into a suicide hunt! Bare in mind I am of noble birth as well! That doesn't matter to Shadow!"

Duke's remaining brown eye widened with surprise at hearing this.

"You want to help then we need to get to the caverns I once lived in," she then stated before looking to Duke, "My powers over shadows are gone now. I have no way to keep you with us. Do what you want, return to your friends."

Duke shook his head, "Didn't ya hear me before? I'm goin' ta steal ya from this, an' I meant it."

"Very well.. when you both have recovered, we will make our way to deal with this Shadow. Until then.. I will have the guests taken care of. You two rest... we will need our strength."

The three gradually made their way to the caverns high above the city. When they entered Duke wondered briefly where his friends were before finally collapsing from exhaustion. He quick changed back into his usual gear and watched them from the left straw bed he had found.

Heart looked out at the kingdom from the cave mouth with frustration in her eyes, "Orlock, did you really not know what I was intending to do after all this time? Why did you ask me to stop? Did they not harm you as well?"

"I imagined that you were going to have them live their nightmares in some manner of dreamscape... not bring them to reality. I want them to suffer, but we don't need to kill them." He retorted, making his way over the moist floor of the cavess.

Duke gave a tired, but taunting, laugh hearing this, "Really now? All that time askin' for venegence an' ya want out when she gives it?!"

Heart then pointed out dryly, "None of them were killed Orlock. The dragons were, including my mother, but no one in that castle died."

Heart looked at Orlock, "They and Shadow are..." Heart paused as she looked at her claws on both hands, she looked at Duke's face and shuddered at what she had done to him, "I failed to stop it...I failed to stop him back then and now again. I wanted to blame them for killing them, but if I had stopped him back then they would have been safe!"

"There is a difference between justice and vengeance, my outlaw friend. I seek justice for their wrongs against us. But, that another issue. The most pressing thing now is to deal with Shadow, so he can't hurt Heart again." He half hissed through his fanged teeth.

"Ya think I don't know the difference? Why do ya think I was tryin' ta stop this? Yeah I was a thief, but I also stood up ta protect my home. They said I couldn't change an' I did. But justice is a tricky thing, an' can go ary in the wrong hands."

Duke didn't intend to make her break down, but as Heart looked at her claws it's exactly what she did.

"If I had stopped him in the first place none of this would be happening! The dragons would be herr and I wouldn't have to replace them!" Heart crumbled to her knees gripping her head, gripping her head in pain and fear and anger. Duke tried to stand to walk over to her.

Orlock stayed silent, knowing that he couldn't say much to help the situation. They had something much more dire to deal with than their ideas of justice. Looking around, he narrowed his eyes. "So... he is going to be here?"

Duke forced himself up now, though his body shook with resistance. He walked over to Heart as she trembled and knelt down before her as he rested his hands gently on her shoulders, "Hey...hey it's goin' ta be okay. Heart, we'll find a way ta save ya from this. Once I say I want ta steal somethin' I keep ta my word."

He gave her a confident smile. Yet her claw marks over him made her recoil a bit. Duke gripped her shoulders to stop her, "They'll heal."

Heart could see fatigue in his eye as he could see it in hers. Heart answered now, "Shadow will come here, but it'll be a bit. He was sleeping within me for a while. He's not one to act when things aren't in his favor."

"Then we must prepare for him. Tell us, what do you know of this creature? It seemed to flee once I confronted it, so, it must have some weakness." Orlocked inquired, keeping on the look out for it's apperance.

Duke had grown irritated at this point, "Ya know for someone who claims ta love her an' wants ta take care of her you're bad at seein' what she needs in the moment."

Duke then pushed past hus wounds and lifted her up despite jer resistance at first. Then he managed to carry her over to the straw as the weight of everything crashed over her.

"All that magic an' those wings took a lot out of her," Duke told him as he found some cloth to drape over her just as she passed out.

Duke then brushed the hair out of her eyes as her breathing shifted to that of one sound asleep.

Duke glared at the vampire now, his own fatigue keeping him from restraint, "I meant what I said by the way, I will steal her from this. Like it or not, I love her."

"You love her? You barely know her! Do you think this is some fairy tale with love at first sight?" He hissed, glaring at Duke.

"I told you both you needed to rest, but you insisted on hurrying here, only to tell me that it'll be a good while before he even comes here?" Clutching his fists, he sneered. "But you've been pushing her! Pushing and pushing her to self destruction! You think you're being romantic, but you are just hurting her further, you filthy cretin! Telling her sweet lies. I ought to twist that head off of your shoulders, perhaps your blood will attract the beast!"

"I have supported and protected her for far longer than you've even known of her! How dare you suggest I don't love her!" He exclaimed, and grabbed him by the head, pulling it back as he barred his teeth. His fangs elongated, threatening to pierce his neck. However, he paused, before tossing Duke down to the ground. "You're not worth it... I will take Heart to a proper sanctuary. We have no need for a meager pick pocket like you."

Duke knelt on his knees tiredly between Orlock and Heart. For a moment he took in the vampire's words. "It has only been days hasn't it? An' yet she's shown a side ta me that resonates with me, she wants adventure. It doesn't make sense, my friends will tell me the same. Either way I love her, an' I will steal her away from this world." Duke looked up at Orlock, "Unless of course you can tell me she loves ya? Does she love ya, an' I don't mean platonically?" Duke didn't care if Orlock hated him, "an' tell me how am I hurtin' her when I was tryin' ta stop this from happenin'?"

Furrowing his brow, he walked away from Duke, staring off into the darkness of the cavern. He thought of what Duke said, and it made his undead blood boil. He bit his lower lip, his eyes twitching. "You don't understand... you couldn't understand... and of course you want to steal her away from not only this world, but from me. You feel entitled to taking what you desire, don't you? You lie, you deceive, and you take what you want. That is all that you actually understand. Now... begone with you, before my patience runs out."

Duke remained by Heart, but he didn't hold onto her. He would never use her as a shield. "I'm not entitled, an' I won't take her if she's in love with you. How am I lyin'? I understand her, an' ya hate that don't ya? I'm not leavin' Orlock. Ex-thief or not I am keepin' my word ta her," Duke replied while trying to keep his energy up.

"... think whatever you wish. WE have more to deal with than your delusions." He uttered, before turning back to the darkness, awaiting for Shadow.

Duke let him be after that, realizing Orlock couldn't answer him directly. At last his injuries took over and he gave in to fatigue aa he rested his body beside Heart. With his arm resting over her to shield her he drifted off to sleep. Heart in her sleep curled up to him, clinging to him as much as she could.

"It'll be alright sweetheart," Duke whispered before fully falling asleep.

Turning back to them, he clenched his hands tight enough to draw blood, a trickle flowing between his fingers. Glaring into the darkness, he let out a deep breath. "... I'll take care of him after this Shadow.."

Heart awoke shortly before the sun came up to find Orlock nearby. Though first she saw Duke sound asleep beside her and she blushed in response to this closeness to him. Carefully she slipped from his grip and walked over to Orlock.

"Orlock, are you okay?" She asked her companion when she noticed the markings in his palms and dried blood. "Talk to me my friend?"

Turning towards her, he looked her in the eyes. "Tell me Heart... what do you actually think of me... of us?"

Heart looked up at him bewildered by this question. Then she spoke softly, "Orlock you have always been my dear friend. When we met as children I appreciated that you weren't afraid of my dragons and I. You've been like a brother to me looking out for me as you have, and I look out for you in turn. I know you've had your hopes, and I have tried to tell you another love is what you deserve, I'm sorry..." Heart reached her hand to rest against his arm carefully, "I am sorry Orlock."

"Very well..." He uttered out, before turning back to the darkness. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "I will help you deal with Shadow, but, after that... I fear we best be apart for a while."

"Orlock..." Heart attempted, "Please...I have lost the rest of my family, the dragons, must I lose you too?" Fear gripped her as her scales spread over her sides now. "Does all of our bond end because I said no to a betrothal I was never told of? Am I only your friend because you thought I would marry you?" A pain could be seen in her eyes as she asked this.

From his bed Duke had been trying not to listen, but had been awake since she had moved. Being an outlaw had trained him to be a light sleeper.

Heart looked to Orlock for an answer, her trust in everything she had known now shaken. She then looked to Duke with his back to her to still appear asleep, wondering if her trust in him would shatter as well.

"You won't lose me. I just need some time to figure things out..." He replied softly, as he looked over to the awakened Duke. Giving a grimace, he began to walk further into the cave. "The sun rises, and I need rest myself. You two enjoy the day."

Heart looked to Duke as he sat up. Duke watched the two with sympathy for the vampire he hadn't expected.

Against his better judgement he followed Orlock telling Heart, " Let me talk ta him Heart."

"He might kill you," Heart said worriedly.

Duke shook his head as he went on down the tunnel knowing Heart would be safe for a brief moment in the now sunlit cavern.

Duke found Orlock before he'd found a dark space to rest in, "Sorry friend. But don't mistake this as she doesn't care about ya, an' it's never what I meant either." Duke then said carefully, "Ya knew didn't ya? How she felt? Yet ya stayed ta help her? That speaks volumes prince, I hope ya know that."

He looked at the thief, a tinge of anger still in his eyes. Shifting towards the darkness, he turned his back to him. "... your kind words are appreciated, but I need time to myself now."

Duke nodded in understanding, but as he turned to leave he said good naturedly, "It might sting a little ta hear it now, but if it helps at all ya certainly knocked me around like any protective big brother would. That was a first."

At that he gave a dark chuckle


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Scars to Heal

Upon returning to Heart I found her looking out over the sun bathing kingdom below. Despite the morning light the palace and everyone within were still enveloped in the mists and trapped within their deep slumber.

"They reverted back I noticed since you and Shadow were seperated," I mentioned to her when I noticed her gripping her arm tensely in her claws, scratching it a bit, "Please don't do that darlin'."

"They get to escape their nightmares, but I'm stuck becoming mine," she said bitterly.

"Only if ya give up Heart," I told her as I walked up to her.

"Is Orlock alright?" She asked me softly, "I didn't mean to..."

"Ya know, I think in a way he always knew. At least from what I saw, he treated ya more like a sibling than a lover. Any moments where he pushed further I think were because of the promise he was told rather than what he may have wanted," I said as I sat beside where she stood and looked out over the landscape with her.

As I sat I felt my muscles buckle and scream from the injuries I had taken on. Heart looked away from me when I gazed up at her with a smile still. Putting my hand to my face I remembered why she was turning away.

"Heart, that wasn't you," I attempted softly.

"It was. I was aware of everything I did in there last night. Every shadow warped, every nightmare brought to life, everything..." she told me with a growl in her voice.

"Ya acted out of hurt. You've been so twisted up inside ya lashed out. It's not okay, an' I have ta help those people somehow still; but I understand why ya did it," I replied.

"How? A thief and this aren't the same thing!"

"But I still know what it's like ta feel alone. If I hadn't found the cause I did, an' the friends I have now I might have remained a thief. They said I couldn't change, that I should be locked away; yet here I am," I said to her with a smile.

"Your friends, they defeated Asteroth with you?" She asked me curiously.

"We did. It's always been one of my favorite adventures," I told her while looking back on the memory.

"Borg told me of your victories against him. I was rather impressed," she admitted with a shyness to her.

"Impressed?" I pushed slightly, "Of what?"

"Your group, your bravery and willingness to aid a world that wasn't your own...and your skill to steal the amulet right off of his neck," she said with a slight smile.

"Heart, if ya knew about us, why not ask for our help? We would have come, we would have tried ta save ya from this earlier," I told her as I got up and took her by the hand.

She recoiled, pulling her clawed hand back from me. At least she tried to, but I held it tighter while brushing my hand against her cheek.

"I thought I could use my magic. I thought I could stop this," she said as though looking over her own memories, "It wasn't enough. Shadow almost killed me, Mother used her magic to save me, and I couldn't protect her children or her!"

With every sentence she grew more panicked until she pulled away and gripped her head with her claws. Tears stung her eyes. Her wings formed around her in an attempt to shield her.

"Heart! Stop!" I said as I gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Heart listen ta me!"

She looked up at me, her eyes lost as she did. Seeing my marked face she tried to pull away.

"Heart, I'm not goin' ta let go, so please stop," I told her firmly.

With a deep breath she stopped resisting. Only then did I loosen my grip on her shoulders before pulling her into an embrace. I carefully slipped an arm beneath her wings and the other hand grasped the base of her head and neck, "It'll be alright sweetheart."

"How? How will things be okay? Look at me, I'm transforming faster every day! Shadow is loose now! The dragons are dead and the magic in this world is dying with them!" She demanded.

"One thing at a time darlin'," I tried to say gently.

Then a thought occurred to me. Pulling back from her I looked out over the landscape again. In the distance a bit I could see the underground entrance she had taken me to.

"Let's go on an adventure," I said to her.

"What?"

"I think there's somethin' ya need ta see," I told her as I began to pull her along.

We soon began our decent from the cavern. Along the way I noticed a campfire ahead of us. I paused, keeping Heart behind me, before venturing further. Turning the corner of the path as it were I was relieved to find Grin, Nosedive, and Borg sharing breakfast they'd put together.

"Duke!" Nosedive exclaimed while jumping up and running over to me.

Grin and Borg followed after.

"We were worried about you buddy!" Nosedive scolded.

"Sorry," I said before they noticed my face.

"What happened my friend?" Borg questioned, "Hurry to the fire and I can heal you with my magic!"

"Wait," I said before turning back to find Heart crouched down behind the rocks hiding their campsite.

Offering her a hand I said to her, "It's alright Heart."

Hesitating a moment longer she finally put her hand in mine and I pulled her into view. Nosedive's eyes widened and Grin's jaw dropped in shock.

"Isn't she the one that tried to kill us?!" Nosedive exclaimed, "Have you lost your mind?!"

Then Borg looked at her closely, "Heart? Is that really you my friend? What happened?"

"It's a long story," I said keeping a hold of her hand.

Nosedive walked up to her now, looking at her face closer. She tried to pull away, trying to hide her scars.

"Are you a dragon girly-girl?" He asked her.

"I'm not like Asteroth! I-" She stopped.

"You're not," I confirmed before she could retreat, "We're goin' ta fix this sweetheart."

Heart:

"I...I don't understand this," I said shakily, "Why are you all so accepting? I tried to kill you, I've usurped the kingdom from one of my few friends, I...I'm becoming something you all fear."

"My friend, tell me what has happened and then I will see if judgement is needed. Though I have a feeling that is not the answer," Borg told her.

"You were always so kind Prince Borg," she said with mist in her eyes as she looked at him.

With that they took me to the fireplace while we explained about Shadow and what all had occured. I didn't shy away from what I had done, nor their expressions as they looked at me. Fear was in their eyes when I spoke of the ball. Meanwhile Borg healed Duke's injuries with his magic as they listened.

"That settles it then," their giant said firmly.

I waited for what was to follow these words. I braced myself for what I deserved.

"We need to find Shadow and send him packing!" Nosedive confirmed while punching his fist into his palm.

"What?!" I said in shock looking to them.

"Well, Shadow is what caused all of this. He nearly killed you, had your dragons killed, and tried to use you as a vessel," Borg confirmed, "While I can't agree with how you lashed out from all of this, I can over look it if we can find a way to fix it."

"We're going to help you girly-girl, and you can't really stop us," Nosedive insisted.

"I had a feelin' you guys would understand," Duke said with a smirk beside me.

"Well we didn't think you'd bring her here if she were still dangerous," Nosedive laughed, "But I wish you'd told us what was going on. We've been out here for days Duke!"

"I'm sorry, but I had ta convince them I wasn't a part of our team anymore," he turned to me, "Sorry. It was the only was I could get close ta see who ya really were. I'm glad I took the risk though."

"And who am I really?" I questioned with a low growl in my voice as I recalled this lye.

"Someone worth the risk," he said simply, "I knew when we formally met."

I looked to him puzzled by this statement. He only smiled before stating, "I'll explain soon."

Then he turned to the others, explaining what he knew about Shadow. Then I stepped in, "Please be careful. Watch your shadows closely, watch the shadows around you even closer. If he getes a hold of you he can do what he wants. Drain your essence, reshape your shadow and your body with it, silence you, use you as a puppet. His weakness is concentrated light. Prince Borg should keep the Star Sword with him for now to protect him."

"He's also a skilled manipulator," I warned, "It's how my people and the dragons were killed."

"Your people?" Grin asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, Heart is a princess from our neighboring kingdom. Anaheim is one of three in this land," he stated.

Orlock had mentioned this briefly, but looking at Duke I noticed him taking it in for the first time. Then he shook his head with a smile before looking to me, "Shall we head out on our adventure sweetheart?"

"You're leaving again?!" Nosedive questioned.

"I need her ta see somethin', we'll be back soon after," Duke assured his allies, "After this we'll figure out a plan with the others from there."

It was now that I noticed his markings were completely gone thanks to Borg's magic. A bit of relief escaped with my breath when I saw this. Duke then paused and looked at Borg, "Can you help with her scars?"

Borg looked to me and had me sit beside him. Waving a hand near my scars I winced and waited. They had been there for months now.

"I'm not sure," Borg said as he focused his hand and magic over them.

"My friend you have grown so twisted, almost unwilling to trust any aid at this point. If not for that I think I could heal them," Borg then said to me.

"Thank you anyway my friend," I said before getting to my feet.

Duke walked over to me, rested a hand against my face where my scars still marked me, and caressed it gently, "You're still beautiful sweetheart, with or without those markings."

I noticed Nosedive and Grin exchanging expressions of bewilderment. Then Duke took me by the hand and began leading me down the path.

"We'll be back by nightfall," he promised his allies.

While we walked along the path outside of the kingdom I couldn't help but glance at it.

"Come on Heart, we'll fix this," Duke assured to catch my attention back.

It was close to noon by this point as we grew half way to our destination.

"Your friends are rather accepting," I mentioned.

"They are," he agreed, "An' I'm quite thankful for that."

"An' you an' I aren't the only ones affected by that," he then pointed out, "Other former foes of ours have joined our fight over the last year. Noble souls simply fightin' on 'cause they had no means of escape before we came along."

"Tell me of your adventures?" I requested with my curiosity peeking.

He glanced at me surprised to hear this. Then he smiled and began to weave their tales for me as we traveled. He mentioned each of his teammates including their leader, Wildwing. As we walked he regailed me with their stories filled with adventure, monsters they've fought, plans they've foiled.

Then I asked him, "And they never worried about who you were? Your past never bothered them?"

He let out a sigh before answering, "There was a time where they worried my past had called me back. Not too long ago an old rival of mine reared his head. He had joined Dragonus for a scheme an' I needed ta find out what it was. I was the only one who knew how ta get ta him, an' ta do that I had ta be who I was before."

Duke:

Speaking of this tale in particular stirred a lonely aching to run through me. While I had been proud to use my skills to help my team, the road to get there had been one of solitude that night. My friends had feared I had betrayed them that night. They, except Grin, had lost their trust in me even if it was briefly.

"It turned out alright in the end," I then shrugged with a chuckle.

"So when you came to me, you were planning to do the same? Trick me by getting close?" She questioned.

"That's not entirely true sweetheart," I told her.

"Then what was your plan?"

"I knew there was a side of ya that needed ta be found, a heart long lost had ta be unlocked," I answered.

"Borg told you of our past friendship?" She equired.

"He did, but he wasn't sure if it was even you when I told him about our...dance," I added.

"Then what made you think that?"

"Back in that first dance, when ya had me," I said, and I noticed her looking away with a pained expression washing over her face, "You couldn't do it. Ya kept sayin' you could do what ya wanted to with me. You could have puppeted me or whatever else ya wanted, but ya stopped. In that moment I saw the real you, even if it was brief."

She looked back to me now.

"When I decided ta come back, when I joined your group, I wanted ta steal ya away from this. I thought if I could get ya away from the hatred an' anger you were caught in perhaps we could save ya."

"So when you kissed me last night, it was just a part of your plan. When you said you were falling in love with me?" She questioned as we reached the entrance of the underground tunnel, "It was just a part of this plan?"

Taken a back by this question I felt a pain in my chest. She didn't look at me.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked with a bite in her voice.

Securing my grappling hook and rope I then walked over to her. Slipping my arm around her thin waist I pulled her against me without warning. With a click I quick changed back into my stealth suit and gave her a confident smirk. She looked away, but she didn't resist as I began our decent to the tunnels below. As we traveled further down the light above began to diminish.

"This isn't safe," she protested, "Shadow will find us down here like this."

"I have a feelin' he won't, it's too risky with what's down here," I assured her.

Our feet planted on the cave floor I then lead her to the seal I had passed through before. She resisted now as I attempted to escort her through it.

"It's okay Heart," I insisted as I pulled her along carefully, "Shadow isn't a part of ya anymore."

With that we stepped through together. Looking to her I saw her wincing, her eyes closed tight in fear as she braced for some sort of force to push her away it seemed. I then realized what had happened to her before with what little I had been told.

"You were inside a barrier when ya accepted Shadow ta trap him?" I pushed gently.

"It was all I could think to do, as soon as we bonded I was cast out of my mother's nest. My body was thrown through the seal, it were as though my soul had passed through broken glass," she told me shaking.

"That's why ya needed me?"

"At first," she slipped, but didn't say anything else.

She then looked around the cavern, and soon enough her eyes fell upon the gastly sight I had witnessed. In the corner were the giant bones of a great dragon with it's skull resting beside them. Heart gasped in horror beside me, trying to pull away from me. Yet I held her hand tight and said, "Heart, look up!"

Heart:

Reluctant to listen I tried to ignore him. However he refused to release my hand until I did as he asked. Giving in I looked up to find a full night sky above my head underground. My eyes widened in disbelief to see just how many creatures were clinging to the walls above us.

"There are even more than before," Duke realized before turning to the skull.

From within we heard a large creature breathing as it slept. Then as Duke spoke it paused and shifted. I looked to find a large worm slithering out of the eye of my brother's skull. My stomach twisted at this sight. It slithered up to us hungrily at first before it caught sight of me. Looking at me it paused and lowered it's head. Only now did I see the several sets of wings on its back as they grew from it's snake like body.

"These creatures," Duke started quietly, "have been feedin' off of this dragon for some time now. I think in doin' so they've absorbed the magic it once held. Shadow couldn't get to it, so it had ta go somewhere."

"They're...they're becoming...!" I realized as Duke nodded his head.

"Only they seem quite fine with it," he encouraged, "An' I think the same is happenin' with the other nests. They won't be the same as the dragons before them, but they won't go extinct. An' magic in this world will continue ta thrive."

"But then Shadow will continue to hunt them, consume magic, and he'll use me to..."

"Not if I can help it," he then told me firmly.

Before turning to Duke I patted the future dragon's head gently. It gave a soft growl before returning to it's nest with it's next litter of hatchlings.

"I think it attacked me before 'cause it could sense ya above us, it was angry that you weren't comin' ta see an' accept it," Duke explained.

"I couldn't..." I said.

"I know that, but it didn't," he replied.

Then I turned to him, even in the dark I could see him with my draconic eye.

"Thank you for bringing me here Duke," I said softly.

"Anythin' ta see that smile of yours, your real smile," he said before I realized I was.

I tried to hide it with one of my hands before I remembered the claws on both of them now. Yet before I recoiled Duke reached for them and held them carefully in his hands.

"We should let them rest," I then said pulling away from him.

Yet as we passed through the seal I felt something wash over me. Rather than broken glass it felt like a ray of light gleamed in my eyes for a brief moment. Ignoring it I followed Duke back to the entrance and held onto him as he carried me up with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Sapphires

Upon reaching the top we found it to be midday. The bright sunshine caught my eyes off guard and I shielded them with my arm until they adjusted. Duke waited for me before retrieving his grappling hook.

"We should head back so we can make a plan with the others now," he said.

I nodded my head as I began following him along the trail.

Though as we walked I couldn't help but notice he was still in his stealth suit.

While I had long before heading out had torn my gown into a tunic to travel in. Beneath my gown I had still worn dark tights so my scales that now burned up my legs were hidden.

"It's a shame," Duke then said as we walked, "That gown looked quite lovely on ya."

I didn't answer.

"Do ya not believe me?" He asked, "What do I need ta say ta prove it?"

"Please stop," I warned.

For the moment he gave up to my relief.

We continued quietly for a while before he then asked me, "What happened to the kids by the way? All ya said was that they were safe?"

"I sent them where they could live in their dreams contently in my mother's cavern. The magic left from her body was enough to create a castle for them to dwell in. At the center of it is the gem you brought me," I told him.

Duke looked to me surprised to hear this, "You protected them? I thought you wanted the kingdom ta pay for what they'd done to ya an' the dragons? Why allow them happiness?"

"They're children," I said a bit bewildered by these questions, "Why should they pay for what they're parents did?"

"An' the gem?"

"It's...it's the last dragon egg, or at least I thought it was," I admitted, "With their dreams I hoped it would be nourished and would one day hatch."

"So all along you were carryin' out your true mission all along," he commented with a slight smile.

We had by now reached the base of the mountains that would lead us to the caverns I once called home. We began our ascent as the sun above began it's path to setting for the day. When we reached the top Duke lead me into the cavern and looked around us to make sure it was safe.

"I'll call for the others soon, I jus' wanted ta get ya safely up here first," he told me.

After a little while sitting together and watching over the landscape Duke glanced over at me with warmth in his remaining brown eye. Then he tilted his head curiously as he asked me, "Heart, why did ya want me? Were there no thieves in this kingdom you could ask? Why did ya need me?"

"At first you simply intrigued me," I told him as I looked back on our meeting, "You were an andrenaline rush that I enjoyed having it seemed. I thought I could have fun with you around at the very least."

"At first?"

"Yes."

"So, how come ya never changed me? You could have made certain I never left?"

"I...I couldn't do that...not to you..." I heard myself admit softly.

"You warped all of their nightmares into reality, why spare me?"

I looked over at him, seeing him still in his stealth suit of burgundy and black. A curiosity lingered in me as I saw him in it. The same curiosity I had just two days ago. Wait...had it really only been days? Recalling this I felt doubt creeping into my thoughts.

"Heart, no matter what happens I will help ya ta defeat Shadow," he then said firmly, "I would never turn my back on someone in need of help."

Then he fell silent as he looked out over the glowing landscape beneath the setting sun. Taking notice of me watching him in his suit he smirked and asked, "Does my bein' a thief catch your interest darlin'?"

Knowing my face was giving me away by blushing a bit I didn't know what to say. This only encouraged him to smile and say, "I still want ta steal ya away Heart. Jus' say the word an' I'll do jus' that."

"It's only been days, why are you so sure about this?" I asked him.

He only smiled sweetly in answer this time. Then with a sigh he finally asked me, "Heart, what is it that ya want? Tell me an' that's what I'll do."

I wasn't sure how to answer this. My head swam trying to figure out what it was I was trying to do. Anger weighed down my soul, hurt slashed at my mind, grief consumed my body, and...I looked to the drake standing before me now and somehow all of that washed away.

"How...how did you see me?" I heard myself ask with tears welling in my eyes.

His smile shifted, curving to one filled with charm as he answered, "I have a knack for spottin' treasure sweetheart. An' those sapphire eyes of yours pulled me in."

My eyes widened when I heard this. He then offered a hand to me as he helped me up. My claws in his gloved hands he said to me, "Heart, last night, when we were alone, I wasn't lyin'. I would never tell ya somethin' like that only ta break your heart."

"It's only been days? How can you-?"

"Does it really matter how long it's been. You've had years ta grow close ta someone betrothed ta ya, but it never changed how ya felt did it?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "No...I care for him, but as my brother and dear friend."

"Then what of me?" He asked me softly while gazing into my eyes.

Inside my chest I felt somethng pounding, begging to be held by his gloved hands.

"What does your heart say when it comes ta me?" He pushed gently as he leaned closer to me.

Slipping a hand along my cheek he tilted my head up slightly as he drew closer to me.

"Do ya want me ta steal that heart of yours angel? Say the word an' I will," he swore before closing the distance between us.

This time I didn't fight it as I leaned into him, His hand slipped from my cheek to the back of my head, gripping my hair carefully. While his other hand pulled me impossibly closer against his lean frame. My own arms wrapped around him gently to hold onto him tightly.

When he pulled away I felt what breath I had slip away with this kiss. He smiled as he answered me from earlier, "So last night when I told ya I was fallin' in love with ya, I meant it sweetheart. An' I still mean it."

"The question is," he then started while looking into my eyes, "Are ya in love with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Puppet

As Duke pulled away from her he felt something in his core shift. Distracted by her true eyes he hadn't noticed how much darker the entrance to the cavern had grown upon their return.  
"Duke?" Heart asked when he suddenly pushed her back away from him.  
"Heart I need ya ta get back," He told her quickly before she noticed his shadow shifting and he unwillingly reached to grab her.  
The rogue drake then crumbled to his knees, catching himself as he fell. Heart watched in horror as a clawed hand forced him down and held him in place on the cavern floor, "What a wonderful vessel, perfect for stealth right Heart?"

"Let go of him!" Heart growled in warning as energy sparked around her.  
"Careful, with me merged with him you'll fry him too!" Shadow mocked before adding, "Unless of course you wish to end his life? It may be more merciful than what I have planned!"

"Heart run! Find the others or Orlock!" Duke shouted before a wave of fatigue washed over him.

I watched in fear as Duke's shadow grew faded and Shadow gripped his essence in his claws. Then he forced Duke to his feet, like a puppet pulled on a string he stepped towards me. "Heart run!"  
It's all I could do it seemed. Sprinting down the cavern tunnel I heard Duke trying to remain still. My mind tried to form a plan, but nothing would form. All I could do was run!  
Rising up from his daylight slumber, his attention was brought Heart as she ran down the cavern. "What is wrong? What happened to Duke? Does it have to do with Shadow?"  
Heart looked to find her friend and ran to him deep within the cavern room. "It does!"

Heart gasped for breath as she stopped in front of him. "We came back from the tunnel, we didn't see Shadow following us...he has him...He's using him as a vessel! If I use my magic it'll kill him!"  
Suddenly a wicked laugh echoed down the tunnel. It wasn't Duke's voice, but it was his body as he stepped into the room.  
He turned towards Heart, his eyes narrowing. "You, flee now. I'll deal with this abomination."

With that, he started off towards the now possessed Duke, his claws elongating. "Coward, are you too afraid to face one such as me without a living shield?"  
Heart had remained frozen when she saw Duke this way. Recalling her own pain with every movement Duke made under shadow's control. "Orlock I thought you would be pleased with this? Is this thief not the one trying to steal your beloved betrothed from you and this world? With him out of the way she would be yours would she not? Besides Orlock, I'm not a fool. If you attack me it's the thief that will suffer for it! As he deserves right?"  
He smirked, as he drew closer, his fangs elongating. "Oh, but you are a fool. You have merely entrapped yourself in that mortal vessel." Darting up to him, he stared the riden host in the eyes, paralyzing the body with his glare.  
Or so he thought, "Funny, he only has one eye!"

Shadow made Duke smirk while drawing his saber and slash at the vampire quickly, slashing his arm, "As I said though, you can kill this body and I will still survive!"

Heart watched as half of Duke's body shifted as he was puppeted. "Let's make a deal oh prince? You can keep her as your own, but give me her magic and I will keep his body."  
Letting out a hiss, he sneered. "It is tempting... however, I would rather not deal with the likes of you. Besides, you forgot something else. While you can escape anytime you want, you still feel what he feels while you're in there." With that, he grabbed Duke by the arm, and started to twist it back.  
Shadow hissed and laughed at once, "My offer stands prince! Do you really want her to end up the bride of a thief?"

Heart watched as Shadow tried to slip Duke's arm away. Duke gritted his teeth as this occurred, looking to Heart briefly as he managed to breath, "Keep me away from her."  
The vampire nodded, as he slammed the duck into the wall, pushing the arm even further, threatening to snap it. "Trust me... I have contact with others of my kind, including a certain madame who knows a few things about keeping a victim alive to draw out pain."  
Heart watched still in horror as her stomach twisted. Shadow cackled i n pain and in a rush at once, Duke's shadow sneered at Heart greedily, forcing Duke to do the same. "Will you really let him be tortured child?" Shadow taunted.

Heart felt her scales spreading along her stomach now, almost encompassing her body now. How much longer did she have?  
"Quiet that mouth, it is not yours to use." He boated, before giving Duke a jab in the ribs. "The mortal body is shockingly durable and fragile. You would be surprise the torment it can go through."  
"Are you sure about that?" He snickered before pulling Duke to the floor.

Duke's shadow started to twist, forcing his body to follow. He looked up at Heart beghing her, "Heart get out of here! Orlock grab her now!"

Then Shadow's voice returned asking, "Do you remember this child? Won't he make a wonderful creature to puppet?"  
Griping him with a strong grasp, he tossed Duke aside, and rushed to Heart. Transforming into a bat like monster, he grabbed Heart, and darted out form the cave, taking flight.  
Heart couldn't figure out what to do. She resisted at first, but then gave in out of shock seeing Duke shift before her. In the midst of flight she clung to her friend as tears welled in her eyes, "I...I couldn't do anything! I couldn't stop this! He'll use him as his puppet!"

She burried her face into the vampire's shoulder sobbing.

While below Nosedive and Grin saw them flying off and decided to follow in confusion. Behind them Heart could hear Duke crying out until it suddenly fell silent. "I'm sorry... " she wept.  
Flying far away from the cave, Orlock landed at an old, cemetery. Placing her down, he reverted back to his human form. Running his hands through her hair, he let out a sigh. "He will be... alright.. I will find a way to free him. Until then..." With that, he gestured toward the church. "Take sanctuary there. You should be safe... but, I can not follow you."  
"This is the outskirts of your kingdom isn't it?" She asked trying to compose herself.

Her eyes were reddened from crying.

After a while Grin and Nosedive caught up to them.

"What's going on? Who is this guy? Where's Duke?" Nosedive questioned.

Heart hugged herself as she trembled, remembering what her body had gone through before.

"When I first met Duke...I almost did that to him, but I couldn't..."

"Did what?" Grin asked carefully but with concern.

"And who are you?" Nosedive asked the vampire.

"Shadow...I told you he can twist the shadow and body..." Heart tried not to break down saying this.  
Turning towards the two ducks, he raised his brow. "Hmmm... there are more of them I see."

As they approached, he responded to the younger blond duck. "I am prince Orlock... friend... to Heart. And, Duke is currently enthralled and possessed by Shadow. Heart will be safe on hollowed ground."  
Grin and Nosedive introduced themselves. When hearing of Duke Nosedive couldn't believe it.

Heart then looked to Orlock, "It's light that-" Heart grimaced suddenly as she dropped to her hands and knees. All of her scales burned her as she tried desperately to fight back.

"Why now?!" She asked as she forced herself up. Everything was spiraling out of control, no matter what she did ot seemed. Finally she sobbed, her face covered on scales and both eyes of gold now as she begged, "I just want him back!"  
"I know you do... but, it is dangerous for you to go after him now. Wait until daylight, then you'll have a better chance. Drag him out into the light, and perform the exorcism then to force him out. He'll be vulnerable then." He explained, before gesturing again to the church. "Now, seek shelter there. I will keep watch until dawn for him."  
"But his essence...Duke...Orlock, I never told you..." she looked to her friend, "The reason I nearly died...Shadow did to me what he has now done to Duke. If I burn his shadow as I did mine..."

Nosedive took all of this in while watching this girl. Heart shook when she spoke of Duke's possible fate. His blue eyes widened in disbelief as Grin spoke, "You care for our teammate, don't you Heart?"

Heart bit her lower lip unsure of what to say. It had only been days she had spent with the rogue. Yet at the same time she missed his presence just the same. "He found in me what I thought was long gone..." was all she answered.  
"All the more reason for you to prepare tonight and be ready to take action once the sun is up." He said stiffly, as he walked away from the trio. "If you two are friends of him, take care of her while I can not."  
"Vampire boy is right," Nosedive sighed as he started to steer Heart towards the church, "You can't do anything this way."

"... I would prefer you not to call me boy." He retorted, his eyes narrowing at the blonde one as he walked into the darkness.

Nosedive managed to get her inside while Grin gave a nod to Orlock before following them. Heart felt her bones shifting slightly as she stood in the church. Her body would soon be more dragon than woman. She wanted to escape. She wanted him back.  
Grin noticed her claws digging into the window sill she looked out over. He then approached her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Duke is a strong friend. If he has found a treasure in you he will fight for it. You need to see that strength in you as well. A lotus will always bloom, no matter it's path or how long it takes."

"Your kindness is alien to me," Heart breathed, "but thank you."

Meanwhile Duke began to push his twisted form off of the floor. Looking at his shadow he found it to be gone, or so he thought. Looking at his hands they were much darker than even his feathers had been, and...transparent?! He grasped for anything, gripping a rock and passing through it at once.

"I now say what you will take thief," Shadow laughed, "For I am you, and you are me!"

Duke pushed himself up. "And you will steal that dragon for me or fade away trying!"

Duke then slipped into the dark night after them with Shadow chasing the scent of Heart's shifting magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Choices

After a while Heart stepped out from the church, finding the edge to locate Orlock.

"This all seemed so simple a few days ago," she said to him, "What we thought we wanted was in our hands. But now I wonder what it was we wanted?"

She then looked up at the moon, "Back then when Shadow changed me, even tried to kill me...I was never afraid of him. Yet now I am more terrified than I have ever been?"

She looked to the prince, " Knowing he is in pain, that he could die because he wanted to save this world...I don't understand it...Why am I so afraid?"  
He narrowed his eyes, before letting out a sigh. "Perhaps you do have feelings for him... a shame..." He said, wistfully. "As for what we wanted, I still seek justice for what they've done to us."  
"It is a shame isn't it prince?" A voice that blended with Duke's mocked, "Last chance Prince Orlock. Give me her magic and the thief will suffer for the crime he tried to commit, I will ensure it. Otherwise I will steal her away!" Heart could hear this, but the darkness around them kept him hidden as he slipped behind her, brushing a hand along her throat.  
"You leave her be, beast!" He shouted, as he pounced behind Heart, grabbing Duke and flinging him to the side.  
Before Duke's body made impact with anything it became like a wisp and faded through. He then slid to a stop and darted at the vampire with an arm shifting into a blade itself. Heart now could see Duke, a shadowed form of him, clearly. Nosedive and Grin hearing the commotion ran out to them and watched in disbelief.

"Remember, if you attack me you'll kill him! My hunt will mot end until I have her magic in my claws!" Shadow warned while slashing at Orlock.  
"Very well." And so, as the possesed Duke attacked, he stood still, and allowed himself to be impaled by Duke.

"Orlock!" Heart screamed seeing him struck like that. Duke's smirk twisted cruelly before he was grabbed by the vampire.

With the shadowblade in his torso, he smirked, before grabbing him by the shoulders. Seeing a nearby open grave, he rushed the two of them towards them, and tossed Duke into the empty coffin below. With the drake landing inside it, he jumped down, and slammed the lid closed.  
Letting out a growl of anger Duke's voice emerged, controlled, "Heart it's me! Heart let me out!"

Heart stood ready, knowing it wasn't him. Then laughter emerged from the coffin as Heart noticed something slipping out of the slit in the lid and coffin. Becoming more solid he slashed at the vampire onve more before darting at the near dragon girl.

"You know it's strange to see you two fight together after all these years," Shadow mused with Duke's voice, "Your families killed one another afterall."

Heart"s eyes widened in shock to hear this, "the vampire king demanded that the princess of dreams be betrothed to you prince. Her parents refused to make such a promise, that it was up to her to find her beloved. So with my aid, the king attacked her family to take her for you Orlock. Her family fought back until well...she doesn't have a kingdom anylonger does she? Your father fled with a curse placed upon him, that his kingdom would be forgotten until she found you. So he promised the princess to you without consent from anyone. She indeed broke your curse, but she also broke your heart after all these years? And for what? A lowborn thief after a few days? I think your father had the right idea Orlock!" Heart's eyes widened hearing this truth.

Looking to her friend she breathed, "I'm sorry..."

Yet then she turned back to Duke merged with Shadow, watching as Shadow twisted his form while approaching her.  
Orlock darted to tackled Shadow, keeping him away from Heart with all of his strength. "You lie! My father would do no such thing! He was an honorable man!"  
Shadow's laugh erupted from Duke's throat as he stepped to the side, keeping out of Orlock's way, "Oh but he did! He was enraged that a princess that adored dragons could not be promised to his vampiric son! So I offered him aid to take her, with a promise of her magic to be mine. Then he would have made her one of your kind to stay with you forever! We can still keep that bargain Orlock!"

Duke tried to look over at Heart as she watched this fight. He tried to reach out to her, but then pulled his hand back right after.

"This thief doesn't deserve a princess does he?" Duke and Shadow spoke this time.  
"And I wouldn't deserve one if I worked with the likes of you, cretin!" He exclaimed, as he kept fighting Shadow off, keeping him from Heart. "Quickly, get away! I'll hold him back as long as I can!"  
"Don't you hate him though? Wouldn't it feel good to shred him apart for taking her away? Isn't that what you wanted when he admitted to kissing her?" Shadow's words rang through Orlock's head, echoing in a maddening taunt, "What could he do against a vampiric prince like yourself?"

Shadow lunged at Orlock with a bladed arm once more. "Put him in his place prince for committing such a crime!"  
"As infuriating as it may be, I will not allow myself to be manipulated by the likes of you." He took the blow, but grabbed Duke's arm, flipping him over his shoulders. He looked back to Heart, making sure she was getting away.  
She wasn't. With every hit Duke took it dug into her. Her body began to twist, becoming more draconic as well. Duke cried out as his back buckled against the ground. Then Shadow latched onto Orlock's arm, twisting Duke's hand in a shadowy knot around his wrist.

"I have brought him all this way Orlock. Remember how he kissed her knowing you were betrothed to her? Stole your dance? Claimed to love her after mere days as opposed to your lifetime knowing her? I know you want to rend him apart, so take my gift!" Shadow's voice was smooth, inviting.

Duke's shadowed form was held in place waiting for the prince's answer. "Kill this worthless thief and take your bride!" Shadow insisted, his voice calm as he spoke.  
"She didn't love me in the first place... it hurts, but, I accept that. Now, do what you will to me, this undead flesh can take it." He remarked, trying to hold Duke in place without hurting him.

Shadow forced Duke to smile unnaturally as he took his bladed arm and slashed at Orlock's chest.

Knocking him off of him Shadow laughed, " I gave you such a satisfying offer. I guess I'll just go straight for her if you don't want her anymore!"

Duke lunged for Heart at first. Then somehow he slowed his momentum, causing himself to drop to the ground as though restling with himself in the dirt.

"You don't have control anymore thief!"

"The heck I don't!" Duke shouted in a growl as he twisted himself trying to stay away from her.

"Grin! Dive! Help her please! She's loosin' herself! Heart, don't give up!" A third spindly hand rose from Duke's side and closed around his throat, "A shadow doesn't get a say, so neither will you!" Duke then fell silent, but continued to fight.

Meanwhile Heart's face became more draconic in features.  
Hurrying to Heart and Duke, Orlock grimaced. "I'm sorry to do this Duke, but, I believe you'd understand." Letting his claws out, he slashed at the back of Duke with his razor like nails.  
Duke cried out as the claws ran through his back. Heart's eyes widened in horror to hear him and see him fighting.

Shadow's voice emerged, "Are you sorry though Orlock? Is this not what you wanted to do when he dared to touch her?"

Grin and Nosedive hurried over to Heart in the chaos around them.

"Young friend, you need to find your true nature! The side he found in you! Don't let Duke's struggle be in vein!" Grin told her calmly.

Nosedive gripped her shoulders, "Grin's right girly-girl! Don't let your magic control you, you control it! If you don't want to be a dragon then don't be one! Be one of us if you want!"

Heart looked to Duke scrambling on the ground in pain and trying to hold himself back from her. Her eyes then shifted from her golden draconic ones and her true sapphire eyes rapidly trying to settle her fate. Duke tried to call out her name, but couldn't.  
Going in for another strike, he lashed at Duke again, this time going for his arms. "You know you're a truly revolting creature, right?"  
Shadow laughed mockingly, "I am a creature of nightmares Orlock. Whereever there is light I will emerge, staining the world. Magic is my nectar as blood is yours; and her scent of dreams has been my craving for years."

Duke's arms took the attack as he growled and twisted. Heart watched with tears in her eyes now that still shifted back and forth. Her voice seemed to be locked away, turning into a growl as Dive and Grin tried to reach her. Guilt and shame wrapped around her like a second set of wings. Shadow propped Duke up, forcing him to kneel before Orlock on his hands and knees as though offering him to execute. Heart's pounding in her chest came to a pause.  
Letting out a scoff, before turning towards Heart. "Heart, you are strong, and you have a spark in you I have not seen before. I know you are mighter than this parasite inside Duke. You can fight this, you can get though this. I believe in you."  
Heart's eyes widened hearing these words, shimmering their natural blue.

"But if I try to use my magic...he'll die!" She said.

Duke forced himself to look up at her. Behind them on the horizon the softest light of dawn was emerging. Duke couldn't speak as Shadow kept a hand gripped on his throat that he tried to pull away from.

"Last chance prince," Shadow hissed, "go ahead and take it!"  
"Do what you can Heart. I believe in you." With that, he grabbed Duke, and lifted him up as the sun began to rise. Despite the brilliant light starting to burn him, he held fast, gritting his teeth. "Whatever it is though, do it fast!"  
The first thing to burn away was the hand locking away Duke's voice. He forced a smile as he said to her, "Heart, don't give up..."

Shadow writhed in the direct light. The beating in Hear's chest raced, an energy built up within her. She looked to Grin, "Shield my friend!"

Grin nodded as he charged forward and grabbed the vampire to cover him, while Nosedive supported Heart. Then in an instant Heart released a mighty blast of electricity and light in a fiery breath fitting of a dragon. It wrapped around Duke and Shadow. Shadow shrieked in pain, snarling and cursing them before letting out a laugh, "I will take the thief with me!"

All Heart could do was pray as her magic enveloped them still.  
He cringed as the light washed over him, before the large warrior used himself as a barrier between him and the horrible sun. Turning towards him, he gave a weak smile. "Keep it up my friends, I feel that he is weakening!"  
Shadow writhed as the magic of her fire wrapped around him. A laughing shriek tore from Duke's throat as the fire engulfed him. Then it was silent as Duke's form grew limp in Orlock's grip. The fire dissipating Duke's body slipped and fell to the ground. Looking to Heart they would find a half dragon half girl standing trembling as she looked over him and to her friends. She wasn't sure what would happen now. She was one move, one word, one choice away from her fate being locked in place. Duke was still, what breath he had was at best. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to comprehend why it hurt to see him this way.

Grin turned to Orlock bewildered, "Does she not know?"  
Orlock turned to Heart, lifting up the weakened Duke. Letting out a deep breath, he offered him over to her, staying in the shadow of the gentle giant. "You love him... don't you?"  
Heart nodded her head as she knelt down and held Duke close to her as she wept for him.

"I...I do..." she gently caressed his shadowed face. He looked up at her with a weakened smirk as he breathed, "I love ya too sweetheart..."

Heart held him close trying to find a way to save him. Then Heart noticed the shadow of her wing. She then took a deep breath.

"Please let this work," she prayed softly as she focused her magic.  
Duke's form then grew more solid, regaining color. While Heart's scales crumbled away from her. Her magic breathed out gently over him as her mother had done in order to save her. Though as a half dragon herself it would only bring him back to how he was before rather than change him. Then there they were. Duke's remaining brown eye regained it's light as he smiled at the now human woman holding him.

While she wept over him he asked her, "Marry me sweetheart?"

Heart tried to laugh, but faultered as she choked back tears. As he sat up and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace she nodded her head as she clung to him.  
At Duke's question, Orlock let out a deep exhale. He gave a soft smile, before crossing his arms. "This is sweet... but, I must find shelter. The light and I are not friends."

Letting out a weak laugh, he bolted to the open grave he tossed Duke in. "If you may, I'll pull myself out at nightfall."  
Grin obliged with a nod and thanks.

As night fell Heart and Duke returned to the church with Nosedive and Grin waiting at the gate. Heart had the Star Sword sheathed at her hip. She was dressed in a burgundy and black stealth suit tailored for her by the prince's hand maids as a gift of peace. While Duke beside her wore his as well, now mended from the fights previously had.  
Then the two waited as the sun finally set for the evening.  
Orlock's hand emerged from the gravedirt, as he pulled himself out from the plot. After struggling to drag himself out of the soil, he looked up at the couple. Looking them over, he raised a brow. "So... I see you have changed, Heart."  
Heart nodded her head as she looked at her gloved hands, "My magic is gone. Even my born magic has left me." Duke glanced at Heart with a smile. She then brushed her hair away from her face to reveal her scars had even been healed.  
Taking a deep inhale, he crossed his arms. "Very well... I hope you are happy like this... and with him."  
"I plan on takin' her ta my home do she can live a fresh life," Duke mentioned. Heart held a nervous smile as she looked to Duke.  
He nodded, closing his eyes. "And you Heart? What do you have to say in this?"  
"I...I want to go...I want to be with him and stand with them," she said with her smile strengthening, "It's time for a new adventure."

Duke stood beside her still, a tense feeling creeping up his spine as he looked at Orlock.  
Looking down, he shook his head. "I am half tempted to just burrow back down again, but that won't help anything now, would it?"

He let out a chuckle, before rising up, and giving Heart a hug. "Just know you are always welcomed back.."

Turning towards Duke, he smirked. "And if you do anything to hurt her... my friend has told me duck patte is quite a dish." He let out a laugh. "But, I doubt it will come to that."  
Heart hugged her friend back before stepping back with tears in her eyes.  
Duke shook his head, "I imagine there's more ya want ta say?"

He then followed the vampire away from Heart for a moment. "I never meant ta steal her magic," Duke started quietly, "Also, thanks for keepin' me from her when I was like that...but I think ya held back, ya could have killed me an' kept her with ya?"  
"It came across my mind... but, it wouldn't be right. I am... not like Shadow claimed my father to be." He said, looking down to the side. "... however my father was, I am a different story. I will uphold my family's noble name, and to do so, I must respect her choices."

"I can't say I'm sorry for actin' upon my feelin's towards her, but I am sorry for knowin' you loved her as well an' actin' on it still. But..." he paused looking over at Heart, "I had ta steal her away from this...days or decades, I want ta make her happy. An' you're right...I could never hurt her." Duke smirked slightly, "Odd though, you'd think she would want a prince rather than a thief?"  
"She wants what she wants, as simple as that." He said, with a soft smile.  
Duke smiled as well now, "I swear I will keep her safe, no matter what it takes." Heart now walked over to them as she asked nervously, "Are you both okay?" Duke nodded his head, "Of course sweetheart."

He glanced at Orlock before adding quickly, "I think Orlock wants ta say somethin' though. I'll wait with Grin an' Dive." With that he stepped away.

Heart then turned to Orlock, "What is it my friend?"  
"For so many years, I've had... feelings for you, but, only to learn that they are not returned... I admit, at first I was hurt, but... you found somebody, and I am happy for you. Just, please don't hold against me my initial anger."  
"I don't. I am sorry I couldn't fulfill the promise made to you my dear friend. I hope you find someone that is deserving of the love and devotion you have to give," Heart tried to smile as tears welled in her eyes again.  
"As for the justice we wanted, it's finally been given to us with Shadow finally gone. Borg has offered an alliance to you and is putting out an order to protect the dragons of the future."

Heart glanced towards Duke as he leaned smoothly back against the gate with his arms crossed over his chest waiting patiently.  
"Thank you, my old friend... now... I wish you two the best. I must return home, and make things right again. Perhaps, another night, we may meet again."  
"Good bye my dear friend and brother," she told him just before he flew off and vanished beneath the moonlight.

And with that, he spread out his cape, turning into a pair of leathery wings, and took to the night sky.

Duke walked over to her, saw the tears in her eyes, and pulled her close to him. After a bit he asked her gently, "Are ya ready ta be stolen away?"

Heart laughed softly as she tried to dry her eyes, "I think so?"

Duke swiftly lifted her up into his arms and gave her a charming smile, "Well my love, I'm not sure if I can hold back anymore."

Heart then found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he held her.

"I love you my thief," she said to him.

Duke teaesed her lovingly, "So ya do like that don't ya sweetheart?"

Then he added, "You're quite cute when ya blush."

With that he carried her to the others. Using the star sword they opened the doorway back home to the others. From there Heart's new life started with new friends, a new home, new realm to fight for, and the heart long since fallen that he'd found in her needing another chance, in the life she chose.


End file.
